pisaliusfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Школьная мафия/Рассказ
thumb|350px Посвящается учителям, одношкольникам и всем тем, кто колеблется между любовью к родной школе и ленью туда ходить __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ I. Смотрите карты — Доклад готов! Их класс играет Всё время в «Мафию» — вот так! На парте карты оставляют; Вестимо, в моде и «Дурак». «Аттестатчики», глава II Дверь с характерным скрипом отворилась, и в кабинет русского языка, являвшийся по совместительству классной комнатой десятого класса, вошла учительница математики. Впрочем, ученики на это почти не отреагировали: лишь встали на пару мгновений и продолжили восседать вокруг двух сдвинутых парт, усердно всматриваясь в лица друг друга. — ...поэтому я считаю, что Витя — мафия. А, и ещё в начале игры он забыл объявить, мол, «я комиссар», что тоже наводит подозрения — нехарактерное поведение. У меня всё. — Значит, на голосование выставлены... — Так, господа, звонок на урок уже был, — объявил учитель. Все преподаватели за этот год уже успели привыкнуть, что десятиклассники регулярно играют в «Мафию», и, застав сегодняшнюю картину, Наталья С-вна ничуть не удивилась... ну, разве самую малость. А вот поначалу сие явление было в новинку, и учителя даже перешёптывались между собой о том, чем там занимается десятый класс; однажды даже завуча вызывали. И действительно, как должен реагировать препод, пришедший на урок и тут увидевший, что школьники сидят в кругу с закрытыми глазами, положив руки на стол, а кто-то один ходит кругом, что-то вещая? До учительского обморока, конечно, не дошло (преподаватели и не такое видывали), зато поползли слухи, будто ученики организовали какую-то секту. Каждый из учителей, приходящих в класс, видел почти неизменную картину, а когда настала очередь завучки, то начались разборки. Впрочем, за пределы кабинета они не вышли: доведавшись про суть игры, замдиректора по учебно-воспитательной работе успокоилась, а слухи про секту довольно быстро исчезли. — Наталья С-вна, разрешите нам доиграть? Тут уже немного осталось. — Ох, шалунишки! Ладно, даю вам время на сворачивание, пока я пишу на доске. — Спасибо! — На голосование выставлены Александра и Виктор. Кто за Сашу?.. Два. Кто за Витю?.. Три. Витя, последние слова? Виктор к этому моменту уже не имел чётких подозрений, а оправдываться считал бессмысленным, потому решил закончить игру своей «коронной» фразой, которой обычно начинал, жалобно произнеся: — Я комиссар... — Ха-ха-ха! — Что, мирные выиграли? — Нет, игра продолжается! — обломал голосовавших против Вити ведущий. — Бли-и-ин! — Так, попрошу всех рассесться на места и записывать тему, — вновь вмешалась учительница. — Ладно, народ, прерываемся. Карты держите при себе и не раскрывайте: продолжим после урока. Геометрия для многих выдалась довольно скучной, только две первые парты в правом ряду проявляли активность: Борис внимал и всё записывал, а Алексей, Денис и Саня временами «дёргали» его, прося разъяснить то, что не удалось уловить со слов учительницы. Вообще, вся геометрия десятого класса весьма скучна, даже несмотря на то, что из двухмерной планиметрии переходит в, так сказать, «3D»: основное, что приходится учить и на что доводится решать задачи, — это бесконечные теоремы с доказательствами. Как ни просили ученики, как ни ныли, так им и не разрешили доказывать их «народными» методами, то есть фразами сродни «Отвечаю!» или «Зуб даю!». Точка в этом вопросе была поставлена, когда Денис на контрольной не смог вспомнить подходящую к задаче теорему, а Борис, трудясь над своей работой, не имел возможности подсказать: Деня применил одно из «народных» подтверждений, чтобы обосновать параллельность плоскостей, и получил двойку со смайликом. Мало увлекая учеников, урок прополз (не пролетел, поскольку, как известно, скучное всегда тянется дольше), захватил в компенсацию за «Мафию» две минуты перемены, и лишь тогда все вздохнули с облегчением, и прежде, чем класс покинул преподаватель, кое-кто уже убежал в столовую. — Э-э, куда ускакали? А кто доигрывать будет? — Перемена большая — успеют и перекусить, и сыграть ближе к её концу. Правда, я в глубинах математики уже растерял все собранные перед уроком подозрения и обличения, позабыл даже, кто «жив», а кого «убили», но тем любопытнее окажется финал. — Ну, что ж... Давайте в «Дурачка», что ли? — Только в стиле Цезаря: буду параллельно питаться. Стопку карт для «Мафии» отложили в сторону, и Витя полез на шкаф к бюсту Пушкина. Великий писатель уже давно выступал в роли хранителя классных (в обоих смыслах слова) развлечений: год-другой назад кто-то принёс в кабинет и оставил здесь игральный набор «7 в 1» с шахматами, блэк-джеком, домино и прочим, который и спрятали за голову Александра Сергеевича. Конечно, классный руководитель не раз видела тайник и даже предлагала переместить набор внутрь шкафа, но все считали, что, сохраняемые около Пушкина, игры станут «выше» и интереснее. Ещё бы преферанс добавить — и было бы вообще шикарно, но вместо него прибыла «Мафия», завоевав в поклонники девяносто процентов класса. На этот раз, правда, «Дурак» быстро надоел, поскольку Алексей почти постоянно побеждал: сказывался многолетний опыт стратегических компьютерных игр, которыми ученик чрезмерно увлёкся, «скатившись» с отличников ещё в девятом или восьмом. В шахматы играть не хотелось и подавно: мало того, что тут Лёха был бы непобедим, так ещё и каждая партия могла занять под целый урок. В итоге, несколько одноклассников решили просто баловаться и устроили «перестрелку», кидаясь всем, чем попало. Вначале в ход пошли сухие мочалки и тряпки для доски, летавшие с одного конца класса в другой, но, когда одна из губок угодила в ведро с водой, враз пришла идея все метательные предметы намочить. Тут-то начался «самый сок», и повезло тем, кто покинул кабинет до начала «войнушки»! Тряпки летали от стены к стене, всё обрызгивая белой водой с мелом и оставляя качественные следы как на шкафу, полу и потолке, так и на одеждах тех, кто не успевал увернуться. Основную часть бросков совершали друг в друга Витя и Марк, Давид скакал немного в стороне, умудряясь и участвовать в «битве», и чистить мандарин, а Борис с Алексеем оставались за партой, тщетно пытаясь во всём этом шуме докушать и повторить историю. Впрочем, и им приходилось вставать, уклоняться, либо же подбирать прилетевшую мочалку и пускать её куда-нибудь. Вот Давиду зарядили тряпкой в лицо, и он, воспользовавшись всем могуществом русского языка, швырнул в обидчика мандаринку. Замысел пришёлся всем по душе, и вскоре фрукт стал летать по классной комнате вместо мочалок, пока его кто-то удачно не расквасил об потолок. Шалуны на пару мгновений утихли, задрав головы и наблюдая капавший с потолка сок, пока Давид не вынес вердикт: — Мда, след останется. Все тут же засмеялись и продолжили кидаться, теперь уже бросая всё подряд, начиная от папок и пеналов и заканчивая целыми портфелями и даже стулом, для перемещения которого по воздуху требовалось подойти ближе. Каждый, возвращавшийся в класс, волей или неволей становился участником «боевых действий», и хотя большинство девочек пыталось перейти в разряд простых наблюдателей, им то и дело приходилось отражать шальные «снаряды» или вытянутой рукой, или, опять-таки, сумкой, дневником или папкой. О «Мафии» уже никто не вспоминал, да и все участники до конца перемены так и не повозвращались. Лишь со звонком «перестрелка» утихла, и тогда можно было оценить ущерб, который она нанесла участникам и «полю боя». На удивление, в классе ничто повреждено не было — так, только стены кое-где стали чуточку белее, чем должны бы быть; аналогичный эффект произошёл и с одеждой многих... Хотя нет, последний бросок кроссовком из сменки для физкультуры всё-таки нанёс ущерб, а именно отбил кусок горшка с цветком, и теперь в том месте рассыпалось немного земли. Ученики поспешили в прямом смысле замести след бесчинств, повернули горшок разбитой стороной к стене и стали собираться на историю, как ни в чём не бывало. Народ уже прихватил под мышки нехитрые наборы кочующего меж кабинетами старшеклассника, состоящие из учебника, тетрадки, пенала и дневника, и столпился у двери, мешая друг другу, когда в кабинет протиснулся ученик-восьмиклассник. Многие его знали благодаря активности в школьных сценических мероприятиях — это был Эрнест, но вряд ли он забрёл сюда просто так, тем более в самом начале урока. — Народ, притормозите немного! Любовь Й-вна зазывает нескольких человек. Упомянутая учительница до прошлого года включительно преподавала десятиклассникам основы здоровья — предмет, заключавшийся на семьдесят процентов в заполнении печатных тетрадок и портфолио, а потому многим надоевший. Мальчишки, перейдя в десятый класс, вздохнули с облегчением, а у девчонок — вот так не повезло — с этого года началась медицина с тем же преподавателем. Именно поэтому ученики мгновенно отреагировали на поступившую от Эрнеста информацию с любопытством, но и с некой опаской. — В чём дело? — Будем готовить концерт на день гражданской обороны или чего-то в этом роде. Просили призвать Вику, двух Владов и Бориса. Вы здесь? — Дуэт «Два Влада» к вашим услугам! — тут же отозвался Влад В. — Небось, опять с технической стороной пособлять будем? — Наверно, посмотрим. А остальные? — Я здесь! — И я! Ларису В-ну предупредили, что познающих историю нынче станет меньше? — Да, вас отпросили. Лады, гоу в актовый, чтоб нас не ждали. Оставшиеся десятиклассники двинули на урок, а избранные заняли первые ряды в актовом зале (такую роскошь на концертах себе позволить мог мало кто, а вот на репетициях — любой желающий) и стали ждать инструкций. Борис был рад официально освободиться от истории, даже невзирая на отличные оценки по ней: творческие работы, несомненно, радовали, но случались они не чаще раза в месяц; чтение параграфов было интересным, а вот регулярный их пересказ иногда удручал (зато мог весьма посмешить в исполнении некоторых одноклассников); ну а если уж доходило до диктанта по датам, то тут приходилось полагаться лишь на удачу. «Формулу из формулы вывести можно, а вот дату из даты — нет» — говаривал ученик, и все с ним соглашались. Совсем по-другому к пропуску истории относилась Виктория: этот предмет она считала ключевым и своим любимым, и зубрение дат её нисколько не удручало. Всю дорогу до актового, составлявшую не более пятнадцати метров, да ещё и в самом зале Вика только и делала, что сетовала, мол, ей должны предложить что-то уж очень важное, дабы оправдать пропуск истории. Наконец пришла Любовь Й-вна, а вместе с ней ещё с полдюжины восьмиклассников — началась репетиция. Впрочем, репетицией её можно было назвать лишь с натяжкой, поскольку всё свелось к обсуждению грядущего мероприятия и чтению чернового варианта сценария. Ввиду этого, было лишь немного интереснее, чем на уроке, когда учитель рассказывает тему, но зато все пропитались предвкушением действа: если урок обещает лишь или дополнительные трудности, или двойку в журнал, то первая «репетиция» обещала развлечение и официальное право пропускать предметы. — Так по какому поводу и для кого мы выступаем? — Как я уже сказала, выступаем мы не здесь — в другой школе. Концерт приурочен ко дню пожарной охраны, и среди зрителей будут представители из академии безопасности жизнедеятельности, так что мы должны постараться их впечатлить. Да, кстати, нам нужен капитан команды. Кто-то желает им стать? — Хм... — О, Борис, давай ты будешь. — Ну... ладно. А что делать-то надо? — Кроме выступлений будут также оценивать знания в сфере БЖД, ну, основ здоровья. Члены команды могут выдвигать идеи ответов на вопросы, а капитан будет отвечать... Но мне кажется, что необходим участник, который знает всё, и есть смысл, чтобы им и стал именно капитан. — Хм! — В общем, Борис, зайдёшь в мой кабинет на перемене — дам тебе учебники, укажу, какие темы нужны. Подготовишься? Ну, и вы, члены команды, тоже подучите чего понемногу, чтоб поддержать по мере надобности. «Думал, уж в этом-то году избавился от основ здоровья, а тут — на тебе! А, впрочем, выучить или повторить что-то полезное — это не прописи заполнять. Можно и согласиться». — Хорошо, покапитаню, раз надо. — Чудесно! Тогда я вас отпускаю, и встретимся снова завтра, уроке на третьем. Учащиеся разбрелись по своим кабинетам; десятиклассники принялись коротать время до звонка игранием в домино. Впрочем, не удалось провести даже партию, как соученики стали возвращаться с истории, и тогда Борис вспомнил про оставленную «Мафию», принявшись пытаться сызнова собрать всех её участников. К середине перемены это удалось, и хотя могло показаться, что пяти оставшихся минут не хватит для полноценной игры, народ это не смущало: школьник может за минуту между звонком и приходом учителя сделать домашку на полторы страницы — уж как ему не суметь за впятеро большее время насладиться «Мафией»? Вот Денис толкает речь, основная суть которой сводилась к тому, что он не помнит всех раскладов прерванной партии и поэтому будет пристально наблюдать за игроками, составляя подозрения, а на этом ходу «садить в тюрьму» никого не желает. Однако не на Дениса смотрели участники во время этой речи: едва лишь он начал говорить, как Виктория стала корчить гримасы и трясти кулаком, тем не менее, не перебивая оппонента: это бы стало нарушением правил. «Неужто Вика так сильно подозревает Дениса, что и на месте усидеть не может, так и не терпится ей обличить его во вранье? Что ж, скоро узнаем: как раз её очередь будет». — Хорошо, Денис, спасибо. Значит, ты никого не выставляешь? Тогда, Вика, твоё слово. Все устремили взгляды на одноклассницу, надеясь, что благодаря ей быстро удастся раскусить последнюю мафию и выиграть, но тут произошло немного не то, что предвиделось. — Кто?!! Кто, признавайтесь, порвал мой дневник?!! Пришибу за такое!!! — завопила Виктория, демонстрируя всем до середины разодранное вдоль переплёта сборище своих оценок. От столь нежданного поворота все на пару мгновений замолкли, и в классе стало тише, чем даже на уроке. — Мне повторить?! Кто это сделал?!! — Мафия... — развёл руками Влад В. — Что?! — Вика вскочила с места. — Что «что»? Просто предположи, что твой дневник «убит» мафией, и играй дальше. — Да ну вас! — Дать скотч? Или, может, изоленту, чтоб стильнее было? — предложил Борис, всегда носивший с собой и то, и другое. — Буду благодарна... А эта «мафия», что дневник порвала, попадись только мне! — Ты только разборки за школой устраивай, ибо нам «наездов» от учителей в этом году вот так вот хватило, — Витя провёл пальцем по подбородку, — а ты можешь тако-о-ое устроить... Вика демонстративно отвернулась, а Борис тем временем принёс «аптечку первой канцелярской помощи» и занялся ремонтом. Всё-таки изолента — панацея от всех бед: что не чинится ею, вряд ли подлежит скорому ремонту; поможет она и для предотвращения словесных перепалок, если, например, залепить ею себе рот. Пока шла починка, круг в «Мафии» дошёл до конца, никто ничего толкового не сказал, а чтобы не давать бандитам фору на ночном ходу, решили днём «посадить в тюрьму» Викторию: всё равно в таком состоянии не приходилось надеяться видеть её полезным для рядовых игроком. Тут-то ведущий и объявил, что мирные жители победили — все слегка удивились, но были рады и выигрышу, и возможности начать готовиться к следующему предмету, коим была, ни много ни мало, защита Отечества или медицина, предполагавшие ныне тематическую работу. Сколь прикладными бы ни являлись оба предмета, теории в них всё равно было место, причём много места. Конечно, практики имелось тоже немало, и школьная программа успешно балансировала между ней и теорией, ни у кого не вызывая нареканий... Ну, один раз нарекание в стиле «Зачем рядовому бойцу всё это?» имело место, но тогда военрук Валерий П-вич уместно вспомнил анекдот про «учите матчасть», а также убедил, что, не зная толком теории, даже младшим офицером едва ли станешь. А вот как относились к тексту своего учебника девочки на медицине, мальчишкам известно не было, но можно предположить, что, помня годы пройдённых основ здоровья с Любовью Й-вной, они либо зубрили по привычке, либо понимали тщетность надежды что-то изменить. Тема сегодняшней контрольной по защите была двойной: оружие массового поражения, а также военная техника. Кроме того, двойным (или, лучше сказать, спаренным) был и сам урок защиты Отечества, видимо, готовя будущих студентов выдерживать по полтора часа подряд одного и того же предмета, не заскучав. Потому-то и не волновался никто особо, полагая, что избыток времени удастся обменять на избыток обретённых прямо во время контроля знаний. Едва зашёл педагог, все парни побросали свои нехитрые дела и, вскакивая из-за парт, словно с незаконно занимаемого учительского кресла, принялись строиться у доски лицом к пустому классу. — Взвод! Равняйсь! Смирно! — отчеканил Денис, избранный в начале года командиром по тому же принципу, по которому Бориса избрала лидером команды Любовь Й-вна. — Товарищ капитан, взвод десятого класса к проведению урока защиты Отечества готов. Докладывает командир взвода Ш-кий Денис. — Здравствуйте, товарищи! — Здравия желаем, товарищ капитан! — зазвучало чуть ли не на весь этаж. — Вольно! — одобрительно ответил Валерий П-вич, прикинув длину шеренги и обрадовавшись, что, видимо, почти все есть. Дождавшись заветного слова, то, что ещё секунду назад было шеренгой, тут же стало гурьбой, а ещё через несколько мгновений трансформировалось в сидящий и внимающий словам военрука класс. — Значит так, — не спеша, но и не медля, а так, как и подобает военруку, начал учитель, — сегодня, как я и предупреждал, будет контрольная. Тетради на край парты... — Листочки? — Я раздам. Что примечательно, Валерий П-вич предоставлял не привычные тетрадные листы, а жёлтые, с виду старинные А4, на которых с одной стороны нередко бывало что-то написано. Так, наверное, убивалось два зайца сразу: во-первых, никто «бомбы» написать не сможет, ибо такую бумагу ещё поди достань, а во-вторых, вклад в экологию, как-никак: отдавать ненужную макулатуру на контрольные — лучший способ экономии и утилизации. — Вопросы по темам имеются? — Да! А бывает оружие выборочного массового поражения? Преподаватель призадумался. — Это что ты имеешь в виду? — Ну, выборочного... но массового... — Чтобы, что ли, индейцы, скажем, уцелели, а всех остальных смело? — Ага. — Хм, даже не знаю. Ну, думаю, может быть биологическое оружие с такими вирусами, к которым кто-то заведомо устойчив, но гарантий всё равно нет. — А я знаю выборочное ОМП — это китайцы, — на этом слове те, кто ещё не особо слушал одноклассника, перевели на него удивлённый взгляд, а он добавил: — да, китайцы... с погремушками. Оружие массового поражения воробьёв. — Это ты про тот случай, когда правительство решило, что воробьи съедают много зерна, и от них надо избавиться? — Да-да, про тот. Миллионы китайцев вышли на поля с шумелками, распугали воробьёв, а поскольку эти птицы летать долго не могут, то вскоре попадали бедняги... Вот только китайцам стало ещё хуже: воробьи-то букашек всяких вредных ели, а зерна, по сравнению с ними, ничтожно мало. Вот и стал Китай завозить воробьёв в срочном порядке из-за границы. — Мда... Ладно, по делу есть ещё вопросы? Нет? Тогда поехали. С поразительной ловкостью военрук выдал каждому ученику ставшие отчасти легендарными жёлтые листочки, словно опытный картёжник, раздающий карты, а затем принялся диктовать вопросы: — Вариант первый, записывайте первый вопрос: поражающие факторы ядерного взрыва. Вариант второй: порядок действий при угрозе ядерной атаки. Есть? Второй вопрос, первый вариант: тактико-технические характеристики БТР-80... — Стоп, а ещё можно вопрос задать? — вдруг дёрнулся Влад Т., сидевший на первом варианте. — Смотря какой. — А какая там скорость у БТР’а на плаву? — Э, нет, это уже будет подсказка! Не уверен — не пиши, если знаешь скорость по грунту, калибр пулемёта и всё остальное, то этого хватит. — Ну а всё же? Если это не так важно, то уж скажите! — Гм! Ну, ладно, скажу так: быстрее пешехода и медленнее бегуна. — Девять кэ мэ чэ, — «шепнул» тут одному Владиславу другой, да так, что весь класс услышал, на что Валерий П-вич погрозил пальцем и продолжил диктовать задания. Те, кто что-то знал, повторил перед уроком, или же обладал фантазией и логикой, принялись писать ответы или ключевые слова сразу же, пока диктовали другому варианту. Когда же военрук закончил, все без исключения напустили на себя вид мыслителей, временами водя по бумаге кто включёнными, а кто выключенными авторучками. Вот Валет (так прозвали учителя некоторые ученики) сел, став изучать журнал, и балбесы, а также не уверенные в своих знаниях, но уверенные в ловкости и везучести, начали приоткрывать лежавшие на краях парт учебники-тетради, надеясь попасть на страницу с ответом хоть на что-нибудь. Если на контрольных по математике дерзость некоторых доходила до того, что они, едва учитель отвернётся, вскакивали со своих мест и бежали фотографировать работы отличников, то на защите Отечества хитрецы были поаккуратнее: спрашивали лишь соседей или, в исключительных случаях, тихонько передавали телефон в режиме камеры али записку. Не прошло и десяти минут, как аж две такие записки прибыли на парту Бориса, прося ответ хоть на первый вопрос его варианта. Почти не отрываясь от энного задания, отличник наскоро накалякал на обоих: «ЭМИ, свет, взрыв, рад» (что означало электромагнитный импульс, световую вспышку, взрывную волну и радиацию). Сколь бы много времени ни давали на контрольную, кому-то его всё равно не хватит, и подчас Валерий П-вич почти вырывал листочки из-под рук промедливших незнаек. Одним из таковых был Марк, который запрашивал подсказку Бориса, и, естественно, в его листочке военрук заметил неизменённое содержимое полученной записки. — Ого, как ты лаконично описал поражающие факторы ядерного взрыва! А вот поясни последний пункт: кто чему рад? — Э... Да никто не рад, наверное... — Так а что это за «рад»? — А, это радиация! — Во, молодец! А что ты подразумеваешь под «светом»? — Ну, так светится всё при ядерном взрыве. — Светится? От радиации светится? — Ну, конечно. — Гм! Ладно, допустим. А как расшифровывается «ЭМИ»? К этому моменту Витя принялся рыться в Интернете и, найдя первую попавшуюся расшифровку, шепнул попавшему в беду Марку: — Электронные музыкальные инструменты. Растерянный ученик повторил, а Валет очутился в недоумении. — Н-не понял. Как всякие синтезаторы связаны с ядерным взрывом? — После взрыва звон в ушах, как при неумелом обращении с синтезатором, — предложил объяснение Влад В. Валерий П-вич не знал, что ответить, но явно был не удовлетворён знаниями ученика. Тут-то последний и припомнил уместную расшифровку: — Ай, не то! ЭМИ — это излучение. Электромагнитное. — О, хоть что-то! Только не просто излучение, а импульс; от него вся электроника отключается. Ладно, посмотрим ещё на всю работу. До свидания! — До свидания, товарищ капитан! Очередной учебный день минул, и неделя вышла на свою финишную прямую: завтра — пятница, но расслабляться ещё рано, поскольку и к ней надо готовиться. С конца последнего урока и до вечера никто не раскрывал дневник и не смотрел домашку, чтобы не портить приподнятое настроение (кроме, разве что, Вики, которая решила в очередной раз проверить качество ремонта порванного сборника оценок и обнаружила, что надо будет готовиться к сочинению). Ученики, словно птицы из клетки, повылетали из школы и разошлись небольшими группками в разных направлениях, провожая друг друга и перекидываясь словами, на которые не хватило всех перемен. Если утром ещё было холодновато, то сейчас солнышко, честно говоря, припекало, а потому школьники посбрасывали куртки, привычно надетые перед выходом, и, будто сговорившись, все как один обвязали их рукавами вкруг пояса — чтоб не мешали. Это позволило тёплому апрельскому ветерку обнять учащихся и ещё больше зарядить их энергией на грядущие свершения. «''Весна живит его''» — озвучил Борис Алексею и Давиду цитату из пройденного в этом году произведения, точно передав всеобщий настрой. Эрнест, шествуя с товарищами-восьмиклассниками в том же направлении по другой стороне улицы, глянул на часы — второе апреля, неплохо. «Интересно, когда этот день пожарной охраны? Наверно, недельки через две, надо глянуть». — Эй, пацаны, а вы тоже в ту сторону? — вдруг крикнул он десятиклашкам. — Ага, — отозвался за всех Алексей. — Ну так давайте к нам, нам-то теперь, похоже, пахать вместе. Повинуясь приглашающему жесту, ребята перешли дорогу. — Что думаете обо всей этой затее с концертом, пожарниками и Любовью Й-вной? — продолжил Эрик. — Да, видать, пахать придётся, как ты и сказал. Ну, мне-то нет, я нынче не в деле, а вот Борянычу… Говоришь, тебя кэпом команды избрали? — Было такое. — Да, тут только удачи пожелать можно… Эх, классная погодка! Ну, вообще, оно классно — быть в концерте: и пару уроков минус, и, глядишь, в один прекрасный день в такой же прекрасной атмосфере будешь маршировать на выступление. А ваш класс что думает по этому поводу? — Мы всяким мероприятиям всегда рады, правда, ребята? А вот лично я думаю — это чудесный шанс всем нам, участникам, сдружиться, сблизиться получше. — Очень хорошо, что Любовь Й-вна собрала смешанную команду, а не из одного класса, — поддакнули Эрнесту соученики. — Да, славненько! В подобных беседах школьники дошли до аптеки на углу перекрёстка, где и остановились: кто-то из восьмого класса обитал в том доме, ну а у остальных вошло в традицию тусоваться именно здесь и отсюда же расходится уже по своим домам. Три десятиклассника недолго повертелись рядом, а потом решили идти делать домашку (по крайней мере, так прозвучало в прощании; на деле же до захода солнца вряд ли кто даже портфель разгружал). II. Тихий дон — Чего в задании хотите? А, present simple! Это в кайф. Как говорила наш учитель: Его учить хоть целый life! «Аттестатчики», глава XIII Вот морнинг хэз кам, вернее, настало утро, но поскольку первым уроком нынче был английский, все хоть мало-мальски знающие старались перевести свои мысли на зэ лэнгвидж. Десятый класс столпился возле кабинета тичера Анны М-вны со всеми своими рюкзаками, одеждой и прочим, загораживая коридор. Это не потому, что все так спешили на урок, что не хотели сбрасывать вещи в своём кабинете на третьем этаже, а оттого, что классная комната была закрыта, и ключ имелся только у классрука и старосты (чьи функции выполняла Виктория, а на первый урок она любила опаздывать), ну и ещё вроде бы у директора, но мало кто хотел к нему являться. Короче говоря, со входом в свой класс бывали проблемы, и хотя Вика всё обещала изготовить дубликаты ключей, дело не двигалось. — Good morning! Please, let me pass, — прервала предурочную болтовню, не стихнувшую со звонком, пришедшая преподавательница. — Good morning, teacher! — хором раздалось в ответ, озвучивая всю школу наравне со «Здравия желаем, товарищ капитан». — How are you? — продолжились приветствия-заготовки уже в кабинете. — We are fine, thanks, and you? — I’m fine too, thanks. Let’s check our homework… — Слышь, а чё на д/з было? — шёпотом спросил кто-то соседа по парте. — Да следующий юнит, по-любому. И ещё, кажется, это… сочинение. — Сочинение?! — Yes, for today you had to write a composition «How I cope with stress». Anybody ready to answer?Да, на сегодня вы должны были написать сочинение «Как я справляюсь со стрессом». Кто готов отвечать? «Oh, waste! Я только устно подготовил, лишь бы тетради собирать не начали. На бумаге одни наброски… Ай, как бы to begin? Oh, I will not be the first!» — Will you finally start, or shall I ask somebody personally? — начинала серчать Анна М-вна. — OK, if so… Vladislav, please! — Вич ван? Ви’в гот ту, ю ноу.Какой именно? У нас их двое, вы же знаете. — Vladislav T., ready? — Ес, бат кэн ай лэйтер?Да, но можно попозже? — Now, or two points! Влад Т. вздохнул и нехотя поковылял к доске. Сочинение, конечно, он не написал, даже всерьёз задумался о нём лишь перед самым уроком, но болтать всё-таки умел, когда требовалось (а иногда и когда не требовалось). А учитывая грядущий концерт, потренироваться импровизировать было полезно. — So, Vlad, how do you cope with stress? — Oh yes, that’s a very important topic, and it’s very good we are going to discuss it, — растягивая, чуть ли не нараспев начал Владик, как опытный ученик выигрывая себе секунды на размышления и сопровождая всю речь уместными движениями рук. — As you can see, stress is everywhere, and even now all of us probably feel stressed. It’s necessary to cope with it, and thanks to our teacher and the authors of the textbook we started this discussion now, in advance, and not at the time when it might be too late. We couldn’t have omitted this talk anyway, but today we will finally decide how to cope with stress and have no problem with it in the future. But because of the great importance of the topic, we must answer this question with all the responsibility possible…О да, это очень важная тема, и очень хорошо, что мы собираемся её обсудить. Как вы можете видеть, стресс повсюду, и даже сейчас все мы, наверное, чувствуем себя взволнованными. Важно справляться с этим, и благодаря нашей учительнице и авторам учебника мы начали эту дискуссию сейчас, заранее, а не тогда, когда могло бы быть слишком поздно. Нам в любом случае было не избежать этой беседы, но сегодня мы наконец-то решим, как справляться со стрессом и не иметь с ним проблем в будущем. Но, из-за великой важности поднятой темы, нам следует отвечать со всей ответственностью... — Please, don’t лить водички! — перебили ответчика товарищи. — Це don’t можливо!Это don’t возможно! — Нет, не don’t, а not, а лучше impossible, — поправила учительница, до этого лишь упивавшаяся чудесной английской речью, пусть и тема даже не начала раскрываться. — Ладно, Влад, давай по теме, мы слушаем. — In English, please. Yes, Vlad, we understood that the topic is very important, but what do you do when you’re stressed? — Oh, I’m starting to say some fignia. — What? — Unimportant. Well, for me the best way to fight stress is music. I listen to music and this relaxes me. Неважно. Ну, для меня лучший способ побороть стресс — музыка. Я слушаю музыку, и это расслабляет. — But what do you do when you can’t? When you’re at a lesson, for example? — I used naush… э, headphones, but a week ago they broke. So, now I pop pupyryshki to relax. — You what? — Ну, пупырышки лопаю. Пакет с пупырышками, во, — Влад достал из кармана свой антистресс. — Как оно по-английски, кстати? — Пупырышки? Хм, непростое слово. Надо look up in a dictionary. — О, давайте лукапнем в дыкшинари, — ободрились ученики, надеясь ещё потянуть время и избегнуть ответа. — Later, now we have much to do. Very well, Vladislav, and do you feel stressed now? — Of course! The stress was on its maximum when I walked to the blackboard, but what… бентежить me now is the blackboard itself! Why those stupid Englishmen named it so? Look! It’s brown, not black! It must be called brownboard (or greenboard sometimes), but not blackboard!Конечно! Стресс был максимален, когда я шёл к доске, но что не даёт мне покоя теперь, так это сама доска! Почему эти тупые англичане назвали её blackboard? Глядите! Она коричневая, а не чёрная! Её следовало бы именовать brownboard (или иногда greenboard), но не blackboard! Тут всем повезло, поскольку такой дерзкий «съезд» с темы зацепил преподавателя и унёс минуты две на объяснения всех тонкостей иностранного мировосприятия, а потом, когда Влад Т. наконец-то сел, вместо ответов у доски пошла проверка остальной части домашки. Способствовала этому и Вика, которая, как и ожидалось, пришла на пол-урока, вспоминала, как просить извинения за опоздание по-инглишу, а потом слушала морали от Анны М-вны. Конечно, без плохих оценок урок не обошёлся, но всё-таки их оказалось гораздо меньше, чем могло бы быть иначе. По прибытии в наконец-то отпертый свой кабинет, десятиклассники сразу подбежали к бюсту Пушкина за заветным игровым наборчиком и уж начали было раскладывать домино, да только короткая перемена кончилась. «Ничего, ещё целый день впереди» — не отчаивались ребята, постепенно настраиваясь на грядущий основательный заход в «Мафию», без которого школьный денёк можно было считать потерянным. Урок минул спокойно, насколько может быть спокойным рядовой урок у весёлых школьников: кто-то перешёптывался, кто-то хихикал, иной старательно выполнял все задания, а иной балду пинал, временами слышалось активное щёлканье авторучек (сигнал для учителя, что пора как-то привлекать ученическое внимание), порой шкрябали по полу пододвигаемые стулья — словом, урок как урок. Лишь когда настало время записывать задание на дом, наступило подобие тишины, ведь мало кто хотел его пропустить мимо ушей. Нет, понятное дело, каждому бы хотелось, чтобы все не услышали домашки и потом разом заявили, мол, «это нам не задавали», но из-за присутствия отличников такой исход был маловероятным. Хотя времена, когда для узнавания д/з требовалось звонить однокласснику и записывать под диктовку, минули в угоду мгновенным сообщениям в соцсети, всё-таки оставалось какое-то ощущение себя балбесом, когда ты вроде был на уроке, а домашку не знаешь. Александр открыл дневник, без закладки сходу попав на нынешнюю неделю. Ловкий взмах руки, а потом руки с ручкой — и следующий разворот, уже слегка разукрашенный заданиями, пополнился ещё одной записью. «Эх, опять дневник заполнять… Хорошо бы взять, да и до самого конца года всё прописать, чтоб потом не мучиться» — вздохнул учащийся, но тут же философски добавил: «Делать я это, конечно же, не стану». Перелистывая с такими мыслями вперёд, а потом резво назад, Саня вдруг почувствовал, что нечто ему не нравится, и это далеко не только количество заданий на выходные. — Опа! А где же прошлонедельная страница? — озадаченно пробормотал он. — Что там? — любопытствуя, спросил соседа по парте Денис. — Не могу понять… Не, ну точно! Одной страницы недостаёт. Вырвана, походу. — Как, у тебя тоже? Саша отшатнулся. — Тоже?! — А то! Смотри, у меня целый лист пропал! Тоже недавно заметил. — Вот те раз! — Вот те два! Совпадение? Надо народ поспрашивать. Боря, Лёха! — Ась? — У вас дневники целы? — Да, кажется, целы, — ответил отличник, бегло осматривая сборник оценок. — А что? — Да у нас кто-то страницы вырвал! — Ого-го! Ну, а сами-то они где-то есть? — Да если бы были, я бы скотч просил. Вырвали и выкинули, понимаешь… — Есть идеи, кто этот хулиган? — закатывая рукав, спросил Алексей. — Знаете, — будто не решаясь, начал Денис, — я предполагаю, что у нас завелась школьная мафия. — Какая такая мафия? — Помните, вчера дневник Вики порвался? — Ну? — Так вот, наверное, это её, мафии проделки. Три случая за два дня — вряд ли просто так. — Погоди, а причём мафия? По мне — тупо хулиганы, а может и один хулиган. — Да Влад вчера так высказался, так что пусть будет школьной мафией, кто бы то ни оказался. Звучит ведь? — Да, очень тематически. Отличный заголовок для низкосортных новостей: «В энной школе объявилась мафия»! — «Комиссар ведёт расследование, мирные школьники готовы проголосовать и линчевать подозреваемых». Ха-ха! Ладно, мне пора собираться на репетицию. Народ, кого там Любовь Й-вна задействовала, не забыли: сейчас в актовый! Айда! «Избранные» отделились от резвящихся соучеников и проследовали туда, где их ждали. В актовом зале уже разместились восьмиклассники, и, надо сказать, их занятия выглядели не совсем обычно. Если Даша, Жанна и другие девчонки, как это всегда бывает, расположились вместе и оживлённо беседовали, то Эрнест и Иона уселись на край сцены и разложили на ней тетрадки. Не зря говорят, что учиться можно и нужно всегда и всюду! Более пристальный осмотр территории позволил засечь Ольгу Л-вну, учителя музыки и мировой художественной культуры, а вот учительница-организатор была, видимо, ещё на подходе. «Значит, песни и танцы будут» — сообразили школьники — девочки обрадовались, а мальчишки — едва ли. — Что, даже сейчас уроки делаете? — с лёгким удивлением спросил восьмиклассников Борис. — Ага! Геометрия — страшная вещь! — О, это точно! Вам-то ещё более-менее, а вот у нас, только начался десятый класс, всё пошло в 3D. — Круто. — Только вот теорем куча, каждая задача с доказательством… Помочь не надо? — Нет, спасибо, мы к контрольной готовимся. — Так, мальчишки, слезайте со сцены и подходите все ко мне, — прервала научные беседы Ольга Л-вна. — Так Любови Й-вны ещё нет. — Зато вы все в сборе. Значит, с девочками мы ещё отдельно будем ставить танец, а для начала — разучим или повторим песню «Наша служба и опасна и трудна». Знаете мелодию? — Да вроде что-то где-то слышали. — Хорошо, слушайте. Учительница музыки села за пианино, стоявшее здесь же, с левого края под сценой, и после небольшого подбора сыграла основной мотив, подпевая. С чем с чем, а с пением у всех педагогов было чудесно, они даже в хор собирались каждый год по поводу дня учителя (а может, и чаще — никому из школьников неведомо, что происходит в учительской, особенно во внеурочное время). Ученические хоры тоже выходили хорошими, если их наставлял один из двух или оба учителя музыки; даже не особо охотно поющим находили место где-нибудь с краю и сзади — такие басили или подвывали в тему, а иногда «разогревались» и пели не хуже других. — Очень хорошо, все готовы? Начинаем с распевки — какую хотите? — Давайте «Кофе»! — потирая руки, выкрикнул один из Владов. Эта распевка была любимой среди десятиклассников, превосходя по популярности даже «фирменную» школьную, которую пару лет назад кто-то сочинил и передал в общественное достояние. Дело в том, что певцам нравилось подменять одно слово, из-за чего, по их мнению, выходило смешно. «''Ко-офе, ко-офе, кофе нельзя много пить, а ребятам лучше пить…''» — здесь в оригинале было «''молоко''», однако шалуны пели «… а ребятам лучше пить коньячок — вывкусней не найдёте ничего. Те, кому мало лет, кофе не пейте, нет!» Учительница уже не раз давала по ушам за такие неподобающие пародии, и в конце концов хулиганы нашли компромисс: пели «молочко» вместо «молоко», при этом вспоминая глупую шутку и подхихикивая. На этот раз смеха было больше обычного, правда, уже постфактум, когда восьмиклассников тоже посвятили в знатоки «настоящего» текста. Тем временем явилась Любовь Й-вна: — Поёте? Это хорошо, но с песней ещё надо поработать. Значит, берём первый куплет «Нашей службы», переводим на украинский, и ещё в середину надо будет вставить рэп. — Рэп?! — Да. Влад, сможешь найти минусовку песни и вклеить в неё какой-нибудь бит для рэпа? — Э-э-э… Ладно, сделаю, но… Вы уверены? — Конечно, надо ведь быть современными и оригинальными. — По мне, это уж слишком оригинально. — Ладно, не спорьте, пора работать. Все на сцену! Артисты, откладывая свои нехитрые занятия, повиновались, влезли на подмостки — кто по ступенькам, а кто физкультурным методом — и выстроились в шеренгу, как перед военруком. — Не-не-не, девочки давайте два шага назад, вам ещё плясать придётся. Так… Владиславы, вы за компьютером будете, давайте вниз. Эрик, Борис и Иона — вы пока за кулисами. Угу… Значит, поём первые строки, пока что в оригинале. Поможете с переводом потом. Пока без музыки. Ольга Л-вна принялась дирижировать — и «Наша служба и опасна и трудна…» зазвучала, пусть и несколько вяло, будто ученики это пели про самих себя. А, впрочем, так оно и есть: опасна, не опасна, а уж трудна служба школьника точно! На словах «''Служба… дни и ночи''» понемногу распевавшихся хористов прервала организатор: — Так, отлично, а здесь вставляем рэп. Хлопцы, выходите на центр, так… Борис, посередине — ты же капитан! Держите текст, пробуем. Кэп принял рукопись с рэпом и вместе с товарищами по сцене стал читать речитативом: — Ми допоможемо, це наша робота! Робота важлива, робота потрібна! Але ти повинен подбати про власну безпеку! Формулу безпеки запам’ятай: передбач, уникни, дій! Передбач, уникни, дій!Мы вам поможем, то наша работа! Работа важна, работа нужна! Но ты должен подумать о личной безопасности! Формулу безопасности запомни: предвидь, избегни, действуй! Предвидь! Избегни! Действуй! Тут Эрнест разошёлся и принялся выделывать руками и всем телом движения, присущие продвинутым рэперам, да так, что все одношкольники стали смеяться. — Йоу! — Если так вычудить на выступлении, победа нам обеспечена! — А что, можно, — внезапно одобрила Любовь Й-вна. — Нет-нет, уж увольте! Я только среди своих готов так выделываться, — сразу включил заднюю передачу «MC Ernest», как его прозвали на школьной дискотеке. — Да, кстати, по-моему, у спасателей какой-то другой слоган, не «передбач, уникни, дій», — вмешалась Жанна. — «Запобігти, врятувати, допомогти», вроде. — Да? Ну, ничего, пусть будет по-своему. Вслед за песней по сюжету шли прозаические реплики с демонстрацией ещё не нарисованных плакатов (вот кому-то работка выпала — малевать!) на тему безопасности при различных ЧП, а вот дальше уже следовал пресловутый танец. И, как только мальчики подумали, что хорошо, мол, реквизита много не будет, им сразу же объявили, что придётся таскать огнетушители. Задумка была такова: девчонки изображают танцующее пламя огня, а мальчишки — пожарников, в полном обмундировании. А огнетушитель, знаете ли, кило так пять-десять может весить — старшекласснику не проблема, конечно же, но это почти как портфель отличника. На финал ещё парочку нравоучительных фраз — и вот, в принципе, и весь концерт — со ставкой на артистичность играющих и слаженную командную работу. Репетиция оттяпала кусочек большой перемены, но в теперешней ситуации это не смутило учеников: энтузиазм перекрыл все лишения. Решив, что присоединяться к игрищам в своём кабинете уже, наверно, поздновато, десятиклашки вместе с остальными ребятами помчали прямиком в столовую, готовясь образовать очередь или влиться в неё. Полуподвальный зал для еды представлял собой, возможно, одно из самых приличных мест школы: ремонт здесь делали лишь года два назад — стены обложили кафелем, потолки выбелили, окна новые, словом, настоящая столовая, а не презренная столовка. Ходили слухи, что директор ищет спонсоров, и стоило явиться деньгам — вся бы школа превратилась во дворец (начиная, естественно, с учительской), но пока особой красотой блистали лишь отдельные классы, хотя всё равно всё остальное поддерживалось в порядке — хулиганы, пытавшиеся испортить госсобственность надписями и рисунками, быстро наказывались. Те, кто поспешил сразу кушать, не прогадали, ведь скоро сюда собралось с полшколы, и очередь выстроилась от окошка выдачи до самых дверей, особо не уменьшаясь со временем. Поднялся приятный шум застольных бесед, мешавший, однако, поварам-продавцам работать — с нараставшей периодичностью то тётя Люба, то тётя Люда кричали всем поутихнуть. Эрнест, как и другие артисты, уже был близок к заказу, но в одночасье почувствовал необходимость сменить планы. — А, йо-ма-йо, я уроки в зале оставил. Надо срочно забрать. Иона, будь добр, возьми мне круассан и чай? — Хорошо. Эрик оставил товарищу десятку и пулей взлетел по лестнице от самого нижнего уровня школы до верхнего — можно бы было двенадцать за норматив ставить. Любовь Й-вна как раз закрывала актовый — школьник успел вовремя и, наскоро закинув учебные принадлежности в свой класс, уж снова был в столовке. — Что, забрал свои вещи? — Да забрать-то забрал, только… — Что? — А, ничего страшного. Надо свою деревянную голову-то чинить, — Эрнест постучал себе кулаком по макушке, — а то чего хорошего ждать от забывчивости? — Уж не дневник ли у тебя порвался? — настороженно спросил Борис, присевший за соседним столом. — Да! И тетрадь измята. Стоп, а откуда ты в курсе? — Да у нас, представляешь, сегодня сразу два дневника разодрано. И вчера один — и всё как-то… таинственно и внезапно. — Ничего себе. — Одноклассники гипотезу выдвинули, что это завелась «школьная мафия», которая этими проказами занимается. — Эк хватили! — А есть уже подозреваемые? — подпирая рукой подбородок, вопросил Иона. — Кто последним оставался в актовом зале, кто был вчера и сегодня в вашем кабинете? — Да много народу… — Ха, а актовый затворяла Любовь Й-вна. — Неужели?! — Что, думаешь, это она шалит? — Вполне возможно. Помнишь, она как-то увидела, как мы всем классом ненавистные прописи по биологии рвали? Что, если теперь она мстит? — О, у вас она биологию ведёт? Сочувствую! Нам и основ здоровья сполна хватило, да и тетрадь печатную кто-то у нас тоже рвал или сжигал… Но, хай йому грець, не мог же учитель так опуститься! Тем более, сегодня к нам она не заходила, хотя вчера была… — Так мафия не одна может быть. Вот вы постоянно в «Мафию» шпиляете — сколько бандитов в одной игре? — Ну, от числа игроков зависит. Один — неинтересно, обычно два-три. — Вот оно! Несколько училок насмотрелись на рваные тетради, на ваши игры, сговорились — и пошли мстить. — Нереалистично, хотя всякое в жизни бывает. Нда… Хм, Эрнест, а какой у тебя дневник был? — Как какой? Обыкновенный и изящный! — Не из школьных, которые вот уж энный год всем именем дерика предлагают купить? — Нет, уникальный, я на какой-то ярмарке приобрёл. — Ха! У Вики тоже необычный был, она однотипность не любит. И у Дени с Саней — тоже «левые», не школьные. Со вчера уже четыре «жертвы», и все с особыми дневниками. Изготовленные школой не рвутся, хотя их, наверное, примерно половина! — Точно учительский заговор! Всё, значит, надо за Любовью Й-вной пристально следить. Но со всеми остальными, в том числе с одноклассниками, тоже быть настороже! Мафия одна не ходит! Тем временем приблизился урок, для подготовки к которому всегда требовалось выделить хоть пару минут перемены (если не хочешь получать штрафы за опоздание) — физкультура. Физручек в школе имелось аж три, и все они, как и подобает учителям их специальности, вели себя совершенно иначе, чем преподаватели «писанины». Даже спортзал был наполовину пристроен к основному учебному зданию, как бы подчёркивая определённую самостоятельность этой маленькой физкультурной республики в юрисдикции школы. Учителя физ-ры, а в особенности Ирина Ю-вна, ведшая у теперешнего десятого класса, были требовательны, и халява тут не канала. Плевать, отличник ты, не отличник, и твой ли батя спонсировал вставку окон в классной комнате — ценились только качества, так или иначе связанные со спортом, так что «ботанам» или «мажорам» порой приходилось несладко. Собственно, класса до седьмого это было причиной довольно напряжённых отношений между школьниками и Ириной Ю-вной, зато со временем учитель и ученики попритёрлись, даже прониклись глубоким взаимоуважением; те, кого некогда можно было звать «ботанами», сумели развиться всесторонне и больше не охали от физ-ры, да и явные «мажоры» сравнялись с рядовыми школьниками. Окончательный «акт примирения» с физкультурницей произошёл год назад, тоже в апреле, на именины Ирины: тогда был последний урок, и преподавательница повела весь класс в сквер со спортивной площадкой. Привычная муштра на этот раз отменялась, и каждый делал, что хотел: кто на турничке подтягивался, кто бегал-прыгал, а кто даже на качели полез. Тут Ирина Ю-вна объявила: «А теперь прыгаем с качелей!» — и кто-то прыгнул, как не раз это делал в малолетстве, а учитель засмеялась со словами: «Весь апрель никому не верь!». В конце концов, услышав намёк про именины (а может, сразу и день рождения), школьники решили сделать физручке приятное и выстроили из своих тел, как обезьянки в букваре, имя «Ирина». В тот день все остались довольны, и больше никто не сетовал, что «физ-ра такая-сякая» (кроме, может быть, прогулявших то событие, но друзья им быстро растолковали, что больше у них не физручка, а любимая и уважаемая учительница физкультуры). Сегодняшнее занятие прошло мирно и весело, после разминки всё время играли в волейбол, тоже некогда многими презираемый, а ныне всеми любимый, — и слегка утомлённые, но радостные ученики уж бежали вприпрыжку на последние уроки. Учебную неделю от выходных теперь отделяли только русский язык и литература, которые вела Виктория В-вна, классрук десятого, но и оставшиеся полтора часа учений хотелось как-то сократить. Ко всеобщей радости, нынче в программе урока было только решение различных упражнений по учебнику, и недолгие переговоры-уговоры дали перенести эти занятия на дом, а сам урок отменить. Впрочем, просто так распустить детей классрук не имела права, а потому предложила всем вместе отправиться гулять в парк, а там, глядишь, и в кафе — чтобы поиграть в «Мафию» в особой атмосфере. Естественно, никто не возражал. Прогулки или даже целые путешествия всем классом — это отличные затеи, позволяющие, помимо прочего, полюбить хождение в школу хотя бы за то, что оно непременно означает встречу со многими друзьями. А если организатор такого похода ещё и заинтересует участников какой-нибудь уместной внеурочной наукой, будь то увлекательная история места, которое вы посещаете, или что-то прикладное вроде разведения костра (тут уж и физику процесса уместно привести) или навигации по приметам (помните, с какой стороны мох на дереве?) или целым звёздам — то цены такой прогулке нет. Да и окружающие люди, когда видят организованную группу увлечённых затеей детей-подростков, испытывают некое умиление, а их добрые пожелания непременно исполняются. Десятиклассники, конечно, представляли собой разве что полуорганизованную группу, но тем больше непринуждённости это придавало действу. Синтез весны и пятницы всех бодрил, и даже те, кто сперва подумывал тихонько отстать и улизнуть по домам, отказались от сего постыдного намерения. Промаршировали рядом с каким-то колледжем, минули оживлённый перекрёсток, памятуя об изрядно надокучивших, но всё же признанных ценными основах здоровья, помахали рукой проезжающим трамваям, скосили взгляд на помпезный корпус политеха, куда вот уж через год и чуть-чуть кто-то обязательно поступит, с напыщенным видом коренных горожан прошли мимо одной из туристических достопримечательностей — и оказались в парке, цветущем и красивом. Краса природы и ландшафтного дизайна дополнялась детской площадкой, к которой и устремились ребята. Над невысоким заборчиком на двух шестах держалась рекламная табличка, некогда прославлявшая конструкторов этого объекта, но теперь выцветшая, а по ней толстым маркером был написан призыв — крик души: «Залишайся дитиною!Оставайся ребёнком!». Но школьники, видимо, восприняли это воззвание малость буквально и помчали прямиком на качели, пропуская девочек первыми. Говорят, что повзрослел — это когда малыши называют тебя уже не «ляля», а «дядя», но сейчас детишки оказались, наверное, в замешательстве, уж и не зная, как правильно именовать резвящихся старшеклассников. Весёлые беседы, нехитрые забавы — привет из детства, а после снова прогулка по парку отняли всю усталость, накопленную за учебные дни, и для полного счастья никому и не требовалось чего-то большего. Впрочем, чтобы не отступать от первоначального намерения, школьники всё-таки собрались и двинули в кафешку, рекомендованную кем-то. Администрация заведения сначала испугалась такому количеству прибывших разом посетителей, тут же начавших сдвигать столы, потом обрадовалась, надеясь на крупную выручку, а следом несколько разочаровалась, поняв, что школьники много заказывать не планируют. Пользуясь ситуацией, Виктория В-вна решила подогреть интерес своих подопечных к отечественной литературе: — Что ж, дети, ещё недолго — и буду вам давать список литературы на лето. А одно из произведений по программе, хочу заметить, называется «Тихий Дон». С чем у вас такой заголовок ассоциируется? — Хе, да это прямо про нашу игру! Дон мафии, чтоб его не раскрыли, ведёт себя тихо — вот и получается «Тихий дон». — Ха-ха, если кто-то из вас будет писать книгу про «Мафию», то может позаимствовать название. Оригинальный же роман о другом. — О чём же? — Вот будет вам повод не сачковать, а прочесть. — Скажите, а «Войну и мир» мы тоже будем летом читать? — Да уж кто-то будет, а кто-то нет — знаю я вас! Но в программе — да, оно есть. — Толстой пишет толсто! — Спешу заинтересовать и мальчишек и девчонок: там будет и про баталии, и про балы. И не только! — А Наташа Ростова и поручик Ржевский оттуда? — Наташа — да, а поручик — нет. — А почему в анекдотах они вместе? — Народное творчество — оно такое… А в целом, они современники, времена Отечественной войны против Наполеона — вот и переплелись в россказнях. — Понятненько… Что, народ, раздавать роли? Виктория В-вна, играете с нами? — Нет, я лучше понаблюдаю. — Может, ведущим хотите побыть? — Нет-нет, вы уж как-нибудь сами. — Ладно, только это, не подсказывайте, хе-хе! Борис, по праву владения реквизитом, вызвался быть ведущим, достал из рюкзака специальные самодельные карты для «Мафии», все зажмурились и стали вытягивать свои роли. — Все ознакомились с картами? Город спит. Просыпается мафия, знакомится. Дон мафии, покажи себя. Так… Мафия заснула, знакомимся с комиссаром. — Я проснулся! — в шутку заявил Виктор, а все хихикнули. — Комиссар и псевдокомиссар — спать! Доктор, привет. Так… вроде все. Утро! В первый игровой день традиционно никого не осуждали и не садили в тюрьму, а вместо толковой речи все говорили какую-нибудь чепуху типа «Привет, город, я слышал, у нас завелась мафия — будем настороже» — бывали и такие игроки, что уже на этих безобидных словах прокалывались, выдавая волнение. А молчать нельзя, ибо если ты молчишь, значит, скрываешься, а раз скрываешься, значит, ты «тихий дон». В кафе звучала музыка, но даже в таких условиях кто-то поделился подозрениями, мол, ночью справа был шорох — там, верно, мафия. — Так, круг заканчивается, день догорает, ночь! Мафия достаёт свои пушки… Другие посетители мало-помалу тоже стали наблюдать за игрой, и даже человек за барной стойкой отвлёкся от мини-телевизора и перевёл взгляд на школяров. Хотя десятиклассники сыграли только один заход, жизнь в кафе они этим явно поразнообразили. III. Дебаты Але не варто й життя забувати, Як в Інтернеті надумав гуляти. Розум хай завжди буде з тобою: Він в Мережі одна твоя зброя! '' «De Interrete» И вот долгожданные выходные! Чем заниматься на них, каждый знал себе сам, и приверженцев активного отдыха имелось гораздо больше, чем домоседов. Кто поехал за город, а кто, напротив, остался, чтобы приобщиться к местной культурной жизни; иные проводили время в семейном кругу, а кто-то даже отправился в лесопарк за зеленью (шло Вербное воскресенье), чтобы хоть как потрудиться к празднику, а не банально скупать веточки на базаре. Многие и домашку делали, хотя обычно это откладывалось до самого воскресного вечера. И непременно часик-другой школьники просиживали в социальной сети, не прекращая общения друг с другом даже в отъезде. Были и те, кто не орудовал соцсетью, а попросту запутался в ней, убивая в Интернете почти всё свободное время, но, к счастью, таких имелось немного, и более интернетостойкие товарищи всячески норовили отвлечь их от ерунды, в том числе используя дружеские подколки. Вот одна из отличниц, удивительным образом совмещавшая хорошие оценки и плохую посещаемость, опубликовала на своей странице очередную фотосессию, и были это вовсе не кадры с книжками и учебными принадлежностями, а просто «балласт для сервера» — из серий «что я ела на завтрак», «какая у меня классная фигура» и «вау, эта кофта очень идёт к моему цвету глаз». Естественно, одноклассники тут же заметили сию публикацию — и отреагировали по-разному: одни восхитились, другие с каменным лицом пролистали дальше, третьи хмыкнули, четвёртые возмутились. Одним из тех, кто не смог пройти мимо записи, оказался Борис: его видение отличничества казалось почти противоположным видению этой барышни — ученик принялся печатать комментарий. — ''Я вижу сотни фотосетов,Сет (set) — набор. Фотосет — серия фотографий. '' ''Но в школе вас не вижу я. Скажите, разве повод это Урок прогуливать, друзья? Ответный коммент последовал незамедлительно: — Как в школу хорошо ходить, Как жаль, что я там ныне не была... Но уверяю: поздно я легла, И пропуск можно мой простить. — Уж пропусков чрезмерно много, Вам стоит посмотреть чуть вдаль, Ведь за прогулы лёгко могут Вручить чугунную медаль! На этом поэтическая дуэль закончилась, и неординарные комментарии стали обрастать изрядным количеством одобрений, не сравниваясь, впрочем, с исходной публикацией. Почувствовав то ли стыд, то ли зов долга, отличница поспешила осведомиться, что там задано на дом, но и тут столкнулась с подколкой: домашнее задание выслали в формате .psd, чтоб открыть можно было только спецпрограммой. Впрочем, дабы шутки не переросли в издевательства, вскоре пришёл и обычный удобочитаемый файл, зато школьница хорошо усвоила урок про прогулы уроков. IV. Ночь наступает А скажите-ка мне, дети, Не смотря в учебник, нет: Есть ли формула у нефти? Почему? Жду ваш ответ! «Школьная поэмка 2» И вновь учебная неделя, начинавшаяся, по традиции, с общешкольной линейки и исполнения государственного гимна — пожалуй, одна из немногих возможностей повидать разным классам друг друга в полном составе. Хотя, конечно, даже под конец года полный состав не собирался. Кто не прогуливал весь день, линейку позволял себе проспать, а уж опоздать на неё было делом привычным, зато позорным: промедлившие собирались в начале коридора за спиной у завуча и вынуждены были подхватывать гимн на последних нотах, а после порою и слушать нелестные слова, обращённые к ним нерадивым лично. Не желая бесславиться, некоторые опоздавшие шли сразу по классам, но и там их могли отчитать классруки. Словом, если ты хочешь слыть прилежным учеником, то в понедельник ставь себе будильник минут на пятнадцать раньше, а то хоть лопни, а на построение надо успеть. Как и неделя, школьное веселье тоже начиналось с линейки: те, кто стоял рядом, зачастую перешёптывались и посмеивались, как только всевидящий взор учителей сойдёт с них. Но стоило превысить допустимую громкость или заметно нарушить подобающую стойку, как на болтунов обрушивались шиканья, ещё больше привлекавшие внимание к нарушителям дисциплины. И всё-таки учащимся линейки скорее нравились, ведь это всяко интереснее, чем после двухдневного отдыха сразу садиться за парты, да и условно хоровое пение чего бы то ни было навевает ощущение единства, столь важное для успеха во всём. После исполнения гимна — единственного стихотворения, которое невозможно сдать и забыть, — слово брала завуч, повествуя об общешкольных планах на неделю. Например, объявили, что нынче у нас неделя основ здоровья, а дежурство по этажам и в столовой все эти дни будет на плечах десятого класса. Да ещё предупредили, что в пятницу день сокращённый, потому как перед Пасхой — всем, небось, готовиться надо. Теперь линейка переходила в классный час — эдакий урок не урок, аналог ежедневной пятнадцатиминутки в начальной школе. Безусловно, это был самый прогуливаемый «предмет», ведь на нём преимущественно решались организационные вопросы, хотя порой классный руководитель могла поведать что-нибудь интересное, пригласить кого, а то и даже провести свой урок, чтоб не тянуть до седьмого и отпустить всех пораньше. Участники концерта использовали это время для репетиции, а вот остальные десятиклассники едва ли слушали Викторию В-вну — их гораздо больше беспокоила контрольная по химии, грядущая следом. — Алё, народ, к контре кто-то подготовился? — Ну, так себе… — Нет!!! — Перенести бы её. — Спокойно, люди, у меня есть план! — заявила вдруг Света, обычно бывавшая тихой и в авантюры не влезавшая, но и одна из немногих, кто смотрел на химию как на предмет по будущей специальности. — Серьёзно? Лады, расскажешь на перемене. — Правильно — на перемене! — пресекла разговоры учительница. — А сейчас решайте, кто, когда и где дежурит. Кто будет сегодня в столовой? Молчание. — Ладно, по списку тогда. Александр и… — Тогда уж я давайте, — решил присоединиться к соседу по парте Денис. — Хорошо. Кто отвечает за третий этаж?.. Если дежурить в столовой ученики в большинстве своём не очень любили, то на этажи желающих находилось немало. А дежурство это заключалось лишь в том, что на переменах следовало с важным видом расхаживать по оговоренной территории и следить за порядком: чтоб малыши не бегали, а старшие не дрались, ну и наоборот. Другими словами, дежурный получал некую мнимую власть, поручение от имени школы и право делать замечания нарушителям. Мало кто всерьёз относился, правда, к таким замечаниям, особенно если их изрекал семиклассник выпускнику, но всегда можно было припугнуть докладом завучу, что успокаивало горячих голов. Совсем иначе выглядело дежурство в столовой: тут, по слухам, требовалось мыть посуду и чистить картошку, а ещё носить и выставлять еду младшеклассникам, когда те организованно приходили на обед. Хотя, говаривали, кто-то разок пожаловался на качество мытья посуды, и удалось-таки уговорить поваров лично заниматься этим делом, повесив на дежурных больше силовой работы. Некоторые хотели также попробовать себя в роли кассиров-буфетчиков, но им не доверяли после того, как некто дежурный умудрился стащить, не оплатив, себе булочку — и это притом, что кормёжка за счёт заведения и так входила в награду. Но когда речь заходила о возможности официально пропустить все уроки, кроме первого, находились те, кто готов был перечистить хоть десять мешков овощей, лишь бы прогулять не подготовленный предмет. Однако надвигалась химия, и место в столовке уже было занято, а потому все с нетерпением ждали, что там предложит Светлана. Едва лишь классный час закончился и Виктория В-вна, прихватив учебники, пошла вести русский язык в восьмом, школьница взяла с учительского стола ключи и заперла кабинет изнутри. — Ты чего? — Всё, на химию никто не идёт. У меня день рождения — будем праздновать! — А Татьяна Н-вна что? Она же осерчает! — Ну, осерчает, придёт сюда, а мы тихонько засядем, дверь заперта — вот и ищи ветра в поле, нас по школе. Потом я приду, тоже дам ей тортик — и, авось, не будет так злиться. Да вы это, угощайтесь! Света выставила на парту огромный прямоугольный торт, заранее нарезанный так, чтобы всем было. — Сама пекла, с мамой. — Ух, вкуснятина! — Хэппи бёрздэй ту ю! — Поздравляем, Света! Ура!!! Тут же вызвались помощники, ставшие разливать из двухлитровых пачек сок, а раздавала всё именинница сама, получая от каждого поздравления и пожелания. Хорошая это традиция — накрывать на свою днюху если не целый стол, то хотя бы просто лёгкое угощение; в младшей школе это было в порядке вещей, а вот теперь многими позабылось, и такие празднества, из личных превращаясь в общие, помимо днерожденческой радости блистали ещё и радостью возвращения в детство. А ещё чудеснее, когда весь класс сговаривается и втайне от именинника достаёт ему какой-нибудь подарок, сопровождаемый тёплыми словами и хоровым многолетием или хэппибёрздием. Школьники в умилении прикрыли глаза, наслаждаясь едой и атмосферой, но вот угощения закончились, и некоторые вновь стали волноваться по поводу химии. Минула где-то треть или чуть меньше половины урока, когда сидеть, как партизаны, стало невтерпёж — Света с небольшой группой поддержки взяла последнюю прибережённую порцию праздничных яств и, тихо-тихо открыв дверь, на цыпочках вышла из класса и отправилась подкупать Татьяну Н-вну. Встреченные словами недовольства, «делегаты» пропустили их мимо ушей, набрали в грудь побольше воздуха и, немало волнуясь, стали говорить, то помогая друг другу, то сбивая. — Так вот и так, никто, никто из нас не готов сегодня писать… — Но вам же было заранее объявлено о контрольной! — Понимаете, материала много, то и сё… — А ещё у Светы сегодня день рождения. — Это вам! — Спасибо, но контрольную вы таки должны написать. — Хоро… — Сегодня! — Как?! Мы же ну не готовы, да и времени мало осталось… — Ничего. Праздновать вы попраздновали, пора и головами поработать. Что, неужто ничего с уроков не запомнили? Зовите всех, и пусть пишут — успеете, я вам один вопрос выкину. — Э… — Ладно-ладно, если всё уж совсем худо будет, в конце семестра дам переписать. — Так уже конец семестра. Учительница химии лишь развела руками. — Потому-то вы и должны написать сейчас же — откладывать некуда. Давайте, впереди ещё пол-урока и перемена, а коли что, так ещё вернётесь на большой и допишете. Ну же, шевелитесь! Посланники, бывшие со Светланой, развернулись и угрюмо потопали из кабинета, в коридоре перейдя на бег, а сама именинница осталась тут, всё ещё тщетно надеясь переубедить Татьяну Н-вну. — Ну, что там, ребятки? — Зрада полнейшая. Все бежим писать контру. — Шо?! Балин!!! — Марк стукнул кулаком по столу. — Не кипишуйте, товарищи, вы же знаете химичку: коли упрётся, переубедить никак. По крайней мере, сегодня. Сказала, что если что, то можно будет переписать. — Так-то лучше. Ладно, пошли уважим, а то ссориться с учителями в конце года — дурная идея. Десятиклассники выходили из своего кабинета с понуренными головами, как осуждённые — на эшафот, а потом во всю прыть неслись на химию, как сбежавшие из тюрьмы — под ружейные выстрелы вдогонку. Учитель химии поостыла немного и как ни в чём не бывало молча принялась раздавать листочки с заданиями. «Так, что тут у нас? А, органика! Аш-два о — девиз не наш, наш — це-два аш-пять о-аш! Ладно, в сторону шуточки. Хм, вроде привычные задачи, кажись, и решали похожие не так давно. Надо бы в тетрадку подглянуть… А что по времени? Двадцать минут, да ещё десять перемена — успеется. Ща забабахаем!» Редко школьники мечтают, чтобы урок тянулся подольше, но сейчас был именно такой случай. И кому-то даже показалось, что мечты сбылись: звонок дали на две минуты позже, а может, от электромагнитных импульсов, производимых напряжёнными головами, просто наручные часы ускорились — кто знает. Как бы то ни было, к моменту сдачи работ угнетённость рассеялась, и многие могли надеяться на приемлемый результат. Десятки и выше, впрочем, и отличникам не светили, но, будь тот хоть восьмёрочка, одну недостаточно хорошую оценку за год уж можно себе позволить. На большой перемене никто уж не собирался дописывать работу, а вместо этого многие высыпали во двор, ещё недавно условно закрытый по причине «не сезона». Нынче же тепло, солнышко и другие ребята, раньше всех побежавшие на улицу, так и манили остальных подышать свежим воздухом, пробежаться по школьному асфальту, поупражняться на спортплощадке, а ещё лучше — провести какую-нибудь активную игру. Принадлежности для футбола, баскетбола и бадминтона водились у физручек, но пока пойдёшь их выпрашивать, вся перемена минёт. Зато имелась одна любимая всеми мальчишками и некоторыми девчонками игра, для которой особого реквизита не требовалось, — толкушки. С краю двора в землю были вкопаны автомобильные шины, образовывавшие почти прямоугольник, а вкруг них лежал песок; две стороны этого места оканчивались стенами школьного здания, с третьей примыкала площадка для мини-футбола, с четвёртой — остальной двор. Именно здесь и играли в толкушки: ребята влезали на колёса и, перемещаясь по ним, пытались друг друга спихнуть наземь. Удары и любые опасные приёмы запрещались — можно только толкать открытыми ладонями или всем телом; касание земли хоть одной ногой приравнивалось к поражению. По идее, победителем мог бы стать тот, кто остался последним на шинах, но борцов больше интересовала сама игра, чем её итог, поэтому падавшие обычно отдыхали несколько секунд и снова включались в «бой». Одно колесо было заметно больше других (от фуры или трактора, наверное) — тот, кто влез на него, мог по праву именоваться «царём горы», хотя надолго на этой точке обычно не зависали: с неё никого особо не атакуешь, разве что в прыжке. Сюда, на шины, и направились десятиклассники, обнаружив однако, что место уже занято некоторыми восьмиклашками. Раньше старшаки не захотели бы делить «поле боя» с кем-то ещё, а потому выбрали бы другую затею, но сейчас, в свете совместного концерта, было очень интересно померяться силами с дружеским классом. Те не возражали. Сначала шла «пристрелка» — лёгкие подталкивания и проверка сил и ловкости каждого игрока, а вот потом начались настоящие толкушки, вопреки опасениям неких созерцателей едва ли оканчивавшиеся даже синяками — максимум слегка запачканной песком одеждой. — Кийя!!! — с боевым кличем влетел Марк на колёса после очередного падения. — Не кийя! — каменной стеной выставленных вперёд рук встретил его Витя. — Хоть «кийя», хоть «не кийя»! — подлетел тут же с боку Борис и толкнул обоих. — Я птичка! — выкрикнул Эрнест, прыгая с большой шины. «А я — звонок!» — разом обломал все забавы зов школы. — Ух, хорошо потолкались! Что, на следующей перемене снова? — Можно, если в «Мафию» не созреем. — Кстати, кто за Любовью Й-вной следил? Не в заговоре ли школьной мафии она? — Да после репетиции её не видывали. Вроде у младшаков урок ещё вела, а так по классам не расхаживала. — Надеюсь, сегодня без «жертв». — Посмотрим. А есть ещё подозреваемые? — Ну, я мельком подумал на выходных… Это же Влад В. ввёл термин «школьная мафия», он же первым заявил, что это она порвала дневник Вики — первой «жертвы». Сечёшь? — Да, слегка подозрительно. Хотя, он же это в шутку мог ляпнуть, а попал в точку. — Больно хорошо попал. Да, и он вроде бы был в классе, когда у Дени тоже порвали… Но ходил ли он к восьмиклассникам? — Все же вчера, тьфу, в пятницу были в сборе в актовом — значит, и тут подозрение. — Во-во! Надо за ним тоже приглядывать. Может, Влада Т. попросим? Они за одной партой сидят. — Если только он тоже не в сговоре. — Хм! Экая каша-то заварилась! Спихнуть бы всё на случай, но если и сегодня что-то порвётся… —Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу! До конца дня «мирные жители» пристально следили за Владиславом, но так ничего особого в поведении и не заметили, а какой-то смельчак пошёл к завучке и спросил, не видели ли Любовь Й-вну — оказалось, она уже ушла домой. Может, мафиози почувствовали слежку, а может, сегодня был не их день, но, во всяком случае, действительно обошлось без новых сюрпризов. V. Я комиссар Когда мы в «Мафию» играем, То Витя вечно комиссар. Его безмерно уважаем Мы за харизматичный дар. «Одноклассникам» Вторник начинался с информатики, к счастью, поставленной первым уроком, а не нулевым, как в прошлом году. Впрочем, и теперь прогульщиков предмета имелось изрядно: одни считали себя и так сведущими в этом направлении, тогда как другим урок казался ненужным и скучным. Вообще, на информатике всех школьников условно можно было разделить на три группы: «крутые программисты» — те, кто с компьютером на «ты» и умеют манипулировать каким-нибудь языком программирования; «уверенные юзеры» — те, кто пользуются основной функциональностью машины и чужих наработок, но не особо разумеют, как создавать свои приложения; и «нубы», которые в лучшем случае умеют запустить игру или поискать в Интернете какое-то слово. «Дикарей», которые вообще не представляют, на какой козе к «кампухтеру» подъезжать, не имелось — век не тот, а основной массой были либо «уверенные», либо колеблющиеся между «нубами» и «уверенными». Завалившись в кабинет информатики, самые смелые пользователи сразу сели перед компьютерами, будто предугадывая, что сейчас дадут команду их включать, а остальные стали клеиться вокруг, ведь на всех машин не хватало. И действительно, видя рвение десятиклассников, учительница решила не сильно затягивать со вступительными словами и поскорее переходить к практике. Марк слыл одним из «крутых программеров», даже на олимпиаду ходил, благодаря чему пользовался уважением информатички и одноклассников и мог себе позволить начать работу с казённым компом, не дожидаясь разрешений. Нынче, правда, столь доверять ему не стоило, ведь старшеклассник не выспался и потому решил устроить небольшую шалость, которая бы не несла вреда, но весьма озадачила несведущих коллег. Делать скриншот рабочего стола, ставить его на фон и прятать все значки — вчерашний день, многие эту пакость знают и, даже не помня решения, за пять минут находят его. Да и для этой проделки особых знаний не требуется, а Марку хотелось блеснуть чем-нибудь специализированным. Пока преподаватель объясняла какую-то теорию про текстовые редакторы и всё такое, программист-шутник принялся писать пакетный файл, «батник» по-народному. Всего одна строчка кода — и компьютер выключается, не запрашивая никаких подтверждений, стоит лишь случайно или специально запустить это в командную строку. Вот только как заставить кого-нибудь незадачливого это сделать? Лучший способ — это, конечно, написать «Ни в коем случае не запускай!», что просто гарантирует появление того, кто таки откроет вирусный файл, вот только учитель после урока обычно проходится по компьютерам и всё подозрительное убирает. А потому оставалось лишь замаскировать «батник» подо что-нибудь часто используемое. «Тэк-с, можно это стилизировать под браузер… Хотя нет, доступа к Интернету тут всё равно не имеется, так что никто им не воспользуется. О! Замаскирую под "Ворд"! Ну-ка, берём путь к его значку… Так, ярлык "Ворда" в корзину, создать ярлык для shutdown.bat, установить значок… Всё, готово, хе-хе. Теперь только ищи дурака!» Марк довольно и по-предательски потирал руки, а потом уставился в потолок и думал о чём-то своём, не слыша указаний учителя вплоть до приказа «по коням!», вернее, «по компам!». — Всем понятно задание? Включаем машины, кто ещё не включил, включаем приложение… — Нет, повторите задачу! — Вы должны научиться работать с текстовым редактором. Просто набирайте любой текст, но отформатируйте его: жирный, курсив, заголовки, абзацы, списки. Чем большим количеством фишек покажете владение, тем лучше. Word всюду должен стоять. — А кто без компьютера? — Ну, по очереди выполните. Или разбейте документ на части: эту форматировал тот-то, эту — тот-то. Потом всё сохранить, назвав файл своими фамилиями. Ясно? — Вроде да. — Приступайте. Кто первый сдаст, получит двенадцать. Приободрённые посулёнными баллами, школьники вперились в экраны, а кто мог, стал стучать по клавишам. Самых «крутых» облепили те, кто был не столь силён в информатике, ожидая почерпнуть пример и сдать работу по образцу, а больше всего зрителей набрали Борис — он печатал не отбалдовый текст, а стихи про геймеров — и, естественно, Марк. — Ну чё, смотрите, как профи делает! — упирая одну руку в бок, хвастнул олимпиадник и тут же выкрикнул: — Трясця!!! — когда на экране появилось «Завершение работы». — Это что за баг? — А, блин, ну я олень! Сам только что сделал ловушку — и сам в неё попал! Ха-ха-ха-ха! Ой, мама мия… — и Марк опустил голову на стол, не подымая её, пока компьютер не загрузился вновь. Информатика научила кое-кого не только текстовым редакторам, но и воздаянию за хвастовство, но вот научить взламывать что компьютеры, что механические замки ей было не суждено. Конечно же, дверь в десятый класс снова оказалась заперта, и ни старосты, ни классрука обрести не удавалось. Надеясь ещё на приход Вики, школьники «разместились табором» под входом, покидав рюкзаки под стены, вещи — на батареи и подоконники, и парочку курток умудрившись повесить на торчащий из стены гвоздик. — Бомжуем, сегодня мы с тобой бомжуем! — принялся напевать Влад В. Кто-то вспомнил, что не выполнил домашнее упражнение, и стал на коленях делать українську мову, а другие пожелали просто сверить (читай, списать) задания. Вот по коридору прошла завучка Татьяна В-вна, скосив удивлённый взгляд на повешенные куртки и в недоумении остановившись. — Это что такое? — Рационализация, — ответил Борис. — Национализация?! — Да нет, ра-ционализация. — А, ну ладно. Что, опять ключа нет? — Ага. А директор есть? — Потом будет, и без него последний экземпляр ключей вам никто не даст. — Ну, что ж… О, Ольга М-вна идёт. Добрый дэнь! — Доброго дня, діточки!.. Що, знову?Что, опять? — Як бачите. Треба шукати кабінет.Как видите. Надо искать кабинет. — Ох, мій зайнятий, зараз подивлюся в сусідні.Ох, мой занят, сейчас посмотрю в соседние. Вчителька минуты три бегала по этажу, но во всех классах уже шла учёба, а один тоже был заперт. — Ви старості своїй недбайливій телефонували-то?Вы старосте своей нерадивой звонили-то? — Та, слухавку не бере — спить-посипає ще, певно.Да, трубку не берёт — спит-посыпает ещё, верно. — Гаразд, коли так, то підемо в їдальню. — Кушать? — Навчатися! — Урок в столовке? Вот это чудно! Тётя Люба обалдеет. И наши дежурные — тоже! — Ходімо! Похватав вещи, все вприпрыжку следом за учительницей стали спускаться с третьего этажа в полуподвал. Столовщиц и впрямь удалось удивить, но против намерений учащихся они не возражали — школьники пододвинули столы и скамейки наподобие парт в классе и разместились слушать, пожалуй, самый необычный урок на их памяти. Столовка всем годилась для занятий, кроме освещения: было явно темновато, так что некоторые письменные упражнения заменили на устные. Сначала необычная обстановка забавляла и смущала учеников и учителя: казалось, что начался катаклизм, и все укрылись в школьном бункере (к слову, он был буквально за стенкой), но даже в таких условиях образование не собиралось сдаваться. К концу же урока все привыкли, и учиться в столовой им даже понравилось: просторно, уютно, да ещё и запах готовящейся еды приободряет. Почти сразу со звонком на пропитание стали забегать некоторые школьники — и, видя учащихся, останавливались у входа с открытым ртом, будто готовые проглотить целый пирожок. — Не звертайте уваги, ми завершуємо,Не обращайте внимания, мы заканчиваем. — говорила таким Ольга М-вна, но отвадить любопытных ставало всё сложнее. Уходить не хотелось, а собираться приходилось гораздо дольше, чем раскладываться, но следующие уроки уже были по предметным кабинетам, так что продлить удовольствие столовых занятий не представлялось возможным. Поставив даже оценки за сегодня, учительница, довольная необычным уроком, ушла, а вот десятиклассники не спешили, все как один решив закупиться в буфете, раз уж судьбина завела их сюда. Под конец большой перемены, когда игроки только приняли карты для третьего захода в «Мафию» в кабинете биологии (свой класс сегодня открыть уже не надеялись), туда пришла Татьяна В-вна, держа в руках какую-то книжечку. — Хо, где вы ещё не играли? Признавайтесь лучше, мафиози, какой шалопай забыл дневник в столовой? Прихожу на обед, а тут на столе вот это валяется, да ещё и в таком плачевном состоянии. Это же почти документ! — Он не подписан? — Такой почерк, что только цифру «десять» в графе «класс» и удалось разобрать. Сочувствую тем, кто ваши контрольные проверяет! Ну-ка, чей? — Кажись, это мой, — присматриваясь, заявил Витя. — Держи. И на днях я буду собирать все дневники — пожалуйста, приведите их в порядок, а не так, что страницы вываливаются! До свидания. — Спасибо, до свидания. Виктор с пристрастием стал разглядывать свой оценочник и сразу понял, что ему нехило досталось. Да, Витя не особо радел об аккуратности в обращении с учебными принадлежностями, но даже при всех допущениях дневник не мог так испортиться сам собой — к нему явно приложили лапы. — Так, ночь наступает… — Какая, лесом, ночь?! У нас тут всешкольная мафия не дремлет, а мы в классную наиграться не можем! Нельзя этого так оставлять. Короче, я, ваш вечный и неизменный преопытнейший комиссар, беру дело в свои руки. Сколько уже, пять жертв, а мы всё бамбук курим? Пора переходить в контрнаступление! — Что, тоже дневники рвать? — Или не дневники, но как-то показать, что мы над собой издеваться не дадим! Кто есть под подозрением? — Любовь Й-вна — раз. Влад В. — два. А теперь ещё и Татьяна В-вна, похоже. — Эй, а я с какого перепуга? — Ты первый, кто повесил вину за дневник на мафию. Уж не обессудь, но подозрительно. — Народ, вы чего? — А ещё ты всегда был рядом, когда дневники рвались. — Пацаны, успокойтесь, у меня алиби! Да, прошлые разы я, может, и оказывался неподалёку, но вот сейчас — тётя Люда подтвердит — я только купил сок и сразу же вышел, почти следом за Ольгой М-вной. Да вахтёра спросите, кто первее из подвала выходил: я или Витя. Ты со своим дневником ещё за столом оставался, когда я уже летал по этажам! — В самом деле?.. Ладно, на сегодня поверим. Есть ли у нас ещё подозреваемые из школьников? — Ну, не знаю, Эрнест может: он тоже всегда оказывался рядом… — Но у него самого дневник рвался. «Самострел», сверххитрый тактический ход? Может быть, но не верится. Да сколько раз мы играли — когда самострелы были? Однажды или дважды, не более, и особо укрыться это не помогало. — Ладно, будем ещё присматриваться. Значит, остаются учителя. — Если в эту аферу замешана завучка, то нам точно придётся непросто. — Это, кстати, очень вероятно. Опять досталось дневнику не из напечатанных школой, верно? Смахивает на заговор тех, кому от продажи фирменной продукции перепадает копеечка. Значит, тут сам дерик может быть доном! — Какой позор! — Почему позор? Слава! Создать такую систему толстых намёков, нарубить бабла, которое, может, и на ремонт школы пойдёт, и всё без тени криминала! Если так продолжится, то в следующем году все поголовно купят школьные дневники, даже если цену поднять, а противопоставить что-либо никто не сможет: это ведь сам директор, а менты нам в наших стенах не нужны, ой не нужны. Да и дневники фирменные сами по себе очень даже неплохи, я бы сказал, отличны, но, увы, все идентичны. — Так мы будем сопротивляться? — Предлагаю подумать до завтра. Неприятно, конечно, но дерика ведь можно понять. Думаю, им нужна всего лишь огласка, а когда каждый школяр услышит, что чужеродные дневники неприемлемы, новое рваньё прекратится. — Хорошо, действительно, надо много обдумать. И ещё желательно укрепить все потенциально жертвенные дневники, чтобы их порвать было не так-то легко. Завтра возьму широкий скотч и прозрачную самоклейку — будем делать канцелярские твердыни! VI. Спасайся, кто может Півміста спить, та враз у мить Зі страхом протирає очі, І вже ніхто не спить. '' ''Ви чули ж бо: сирена десь гудить! «Ви знаєте, сирена як гудить…» Учебная неделя только достигла своей середины, а школьники уже успели нахвататься массы впечатлений, и ещё больше им предвещалось. Как говорится в одном стихотворении, пройденном давным-давно, «''хитрое колёсико — среда''», а сегодня она была ещё хитрее, ведь в свете недели основ здоровья огласили намерение провести учебную эвакуацию. Странно, конечно, и не практично предупреждать о том, что в идеале должно быть неожиданным и проверять стойкость коллектива к панике, но тогда мало кто бы вспомнил, что три звонка подряд — сигнал тревоги, и эвакуация могла бы просто провалиться под тяжестью презрения. В общем, учителя знали, что где-то между полуднем и обедом объявят «пожар», и на чей урок он попадёт, тот и в ответе за «спасение» учащихся. В начале дня те, кто изображал пожарников на концерте, услышал от Любови Й-вны несколько слов о настоящих пожарниках, а заодно и о планировавшейся эвакуации. Оказывается, день был выбран неслучайно: каждую энную среду месяца во всём городе тестируют аварийную сигнализацию, и было очень уместно к этому прилепить и «чрезвычайное происшествие» в школе. — А и вправду, зимой как-то я слышала вой сирен средь бела дня, но не успела толком и перепугаться, как он закончился, — припомнила Даша. Что ещё круче, учительница пообещала, что сегодня будет настоящий огонь, и его по-настоящему будут тушить, но бояться не надо: всё под контролем. А ещё поведала байку, как в каких-то офисах всё не получалась эвакуация, и тогда начальник решил поджечь пару листков бумаги, но переборщил. Все стрелой покинули здание, но потом запах гари долго не выветривался. — Вот чтобы у нас такого не было, прошу всех реагировать на тройной звонок и выполнять команды. Но вернёмся к нашему спектаклю… Думаю, успеем прогнать всё разик, поехали. Э, мальчишки, вы куда за кулисы? Стойте с краёв, но не прячьтесь! — Но вы же только что говорили делать так! — Да? Нет, давайте поменяем. Я вообще не уверена, что там будут кулисы. — Ладно. Несмотря на намерения, прогон в полном смысле слова не удался — остановки и уточнения неизменно случались. В такие перерывы ребята не отказывали себе в желании поболтать, пошутить, а иногда и свершить что-нибудь дельное, например, усилить дневники, как и договорились вчера. — Что, не было средь вас новых «жертв»? — поинтересовался Борис, наклеивая скотч на наименее прочные места дневника Ионы. — Кроме Эрика пока не было, но мы уж всех на уши подняли, следим внимательно. А у вас, слышно, снова казус? — Да! Хотим тоже предпринимать контрмеры. Так, ещё вот здесь стоит укрепить… Что думаешь, может это быть директорский сговор? — Всё может быть! — Я, кстати, вечером попробовал разодрать свой старый дневник, из школьных — и, надо сказать, они реально прочные, ни в какое сравнение со всеми этими «заморскими». — Производители работают на совесть. — Ага. — Так как вы собираетесь бороть мафию? — Думаю, стоит помочь ей… — Помочь?! — Ну, растрезвонить про преимущества фирменных дневников — тогда цель заговорщиков будет достигнута, и новых «жертв» удастся избежать. — Но если мафия просто мстит или забавляется? Я не думаю, чтобы той же Любови Й-вне что-то перепадало от продаж. — Если дон — директор, то он уж сможет усмирить подчинённых. — А если нет? — Во всяком случае, мы ничего не теряем, а школа зато приобретает. Смотри, что я распечатал — можно развесить по этажам. Борис показал несколько плакатиков на А4 с такой надписью: «Школьная мафия не дремлет! Сделай правильный выбор!» — и ниже фотография порванного «левого» дневника и, после букв «vs.», целого школьного. — Хе! Прям как агитка перед выборами президента школы. А, впрочем, мне кажется, что так можно устыдить заговорщиков. — Именно! Для этого у меня есть ещё одна вывеска: «Мафия, сдавайся!» — прилепим возле учительской. — Ну-ну! Теперь восьмой класс шёл на музыку, а десятый — на алгебру. Ольга Л-вна, видимо, желая порадовать тех, кто не поёт в спектакле, предложила разучить и исполнить хорошую песню «Замыкая круг». Вообще, все песни на музыке были хорошими — вкус у учителей был что надо — а некоторые даже являлись полезными. Например, классе в седьмом разучивали «Gaudeamus» — позже, по поступлении в ВУЗ, многие ученики с благодарностью рассказывали, что они оказывались чуть ли не единственными, кто знал слова и мог подпевать при исполнении этого международного студенческого гимна. И у теперешних старшеклассников точно где-то валялась тетрадка с текстом — по-латыни, транслитерацией и в переводе. После распевки на доске записали слова «Круга», на пианино прозвучали аккорды, а затем — первый куплет в учительском исполнении, и вот уж очередь школьников. Раз пропели — немножко фальшивили, два — уже получше, на третий можно надеяться слышать полноценный хор. Сколь бы чудесной ни была песня, всегда небольшими правками можно сделать её ещё лучше… или забавнее уж точно. — Замыкая круг, — давя смех, начали пародировать Никита с Эрнестом, — шаурму готовь, мой друг! Пусть идут дожди, шаурму ты подожди! Камни пройденных дорог сумел пробить хот-дог! — Ну, раз так, ребята, с вас на следующий раз по шаурме — за шалости! — укорила шутничков Ольга Л-вна. — А давайте Цоя споём? — О-о, «Кино» лучше вечерком под гитару и у костра петь. Но можно а капелла, если хотите. Только без перевираний, пожалуйста: песни-то очень серьёзные. — Контрольных ещё не написанных сколько? Скажи, кукушка, пропой!.. Но вместо кукушки на подоконник сел голубь и принялся ворковать. — А, гони его, а то сейчас столько накурлыкает, что сами не рады будем! — Ох я вас, хулиганов! — по-доброму пригрозила пальцем учительница. Между тем раздался длинный звонок, явно раньше конца урока — все насторожились, потом второй и третий. — А-а-а, горим!!! Все эвакуируемся, Ольга Л-вна, командуйте. — Берём только самое необходимое и выходим в коридор, там выстраиваемся колонной и ждём дальнейших указаний. — А за рюкзаками в класс можно сбегать? Мы быстренько. — Не имею права позволить. Командует всей эвакуацией завуч, есть строгие предписания. Всё, выходим, выходим! Паники не было и тени, все тиснулись в дверь, будто на перемену, и лишь немногие, пропустившие мимо ушей все анонсы, подумали было, что и впрямь случилось ЧП, но товарищи таковых быстро успокоили. В коридоре стали появляться и другие классы вместе с учителями, чьи занятия так бессовестно прервали, и скоро на этаже стало так же людно, как на линейке. Прямо у кабинета музыки висел плакат с основами безопасности — обычно его никто не читал, но теперь, оказавшись рядом, ожидая и будучи в «аварийной» ситуации, можно было наградить его своим вниманием. «Так, огнетушители, план этажа, порядок действий — всё это ясно… Опа, а это что за опус?» — Эй, народ, глядите! — Чего там? Нижняя часть плаката предполагалась изменяться, поэтому здесь был заголовок «Пам’ятай, що…»Помни, что... и место для записей или наклеек. Вот только раздел пустовал, зато какой-то «мудрец» накалякал ручкой свои слова — получилось «Пам’ятай, що ти лошара». — Мда, очень… содержательно. Можно на входе в школу повесить — это более грубая формулировка постулата «учитель всегда прав». — Построились! — покидая свой кабинет по соседству, возгласила Татьяна В-вна. — По классам, колонна за колонной во двор шагом марш! Кто был ближе к лестнице, двинули первыми, остальные недолго ждали своей очереди и тоже спускались. — Я вот как-то спрашивал Валерия П-вича, — рассказывал однокласснику Денис, — ходят ли строевым шагом по ступеням, но так внятного ответа и не получил. — Ну, вниз, думаю, можно, а вот вверх задирать ноги будет затруднительно. — Проверим, раз уж нам скомандовали «шагом марш»? — Гляди, не грохнись! Подходя к открытым настежь дверям внутреннего двора, ребята услышали вой пожарной машины, а выйдя, увидели раскрытые ворота, доселе всегда запертые, через которые спецавтомобиль и должен был заехать. Директор уже стоял на свежем воздухе, почти как на первосентябрьской линейке, но без микрофона, а потому изо всех сил орал школьникам выстраиваться у западной стены. Где был запад, конечно, для многих оставалось под вопросом, а близость полудня не давала определить это по солнцу. Иона вспомнил, что дальше по школьной улице имелся знакомый храм, а алтари, как известно, обращают на восток, но не успел подсказать направление другим, как дерик, поняв промахи координирования, сам стал махать руками в нужную сторону. — Это, право, гениально — эвакуироваться под стену, которая в ходе пожара может и обрушиться, — иронизировал Александр. — Как там говорят, — вспомнил гулявшую в Интернете шуточку Давид, — десять процентов учащихся мечтают сжечь школу, десять — взорвать, а остальные сорок — сначала взорвать, а потом сжечь. — Ага, а ещё говорят, что восемьдесят три процента школьников не сильны в математике — как хорошо, что я принадлежу к остальным шестнадцати. — А в чём прикол? — Да в том, что восемьдесят три и шестнадцать не равно сотне! Как и твои десять, десять плюс сорок. — А, тьфу ты, точно. — Сегодня вы все успешно эвакуировались, — продолжал кричать директор, — покинув помещение за… — Четыре минуты сорок секунд! — фиксируя время на спортивном секундомере, объявила Ирина Ю-вна. — Превосходно! Наш пожар, как видите, успел разгореться, так что теперь будем его тушить! Следуя директорскому мановению, все перевели взгляд в направлении ворот и только теперь заметили установленный возле забора мангал, в котором действительно пылал костёр. Тут же во двор заехала пожарная машина, из неё выскочили МЧСники и, снимая с креплений шланг, с бравым видом стали щедро обливать огнище водой. Детишкам ставало всё труднее сдерживать смех, а кто-то стал просить госслужащих обдать и его. — На обливной понедельник будем вас обдавать, а пока у нас работа! — Служба… дни и ночи. Когда костёр так потух, что ни одной искорки не осталось, один из пожарников стал излагать народу небольшие советы по безопасности, которые, впрочем, и так уж все слышали на основах здоровья. — …И помните: нет дыма без огня! Если вам кажется, что что-то горит, сразу звоните нам, «сто один», и пусть это даже дворник листья палит — лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть! Вопросы? — А шашлычков в том мангале не было? — Не было, шашлычки все — на Пасху! Что ж, всем спасибо, все свободны, как говорится! Пожарная машина уехала так же быстро, как и появилась, а директор велел всем идти назад на уроки — надежды тех, кто подумывал пораньше сбежать домой, обрушились. Всё самое интересное на сегодня свершилось, и остаток дня довелось просто учиться. VII. Пособники Утро, школа и столовка, Орда детей летит туда. Хоть год, хоть десять учись ловко, Так было, будет так всегда. «Утро, школа и столовка...» Настала очередь первой парте, то есть Боре и Лёхе, отправляться на дежурство в столовую. Алексей уже бывал там не раз, ему это нравилось, а вот Борис всегда находил способ уклониться от такого обязательства. И всё же, поддавшись уговорам соседа по парте, отличник согласился, что эдак можно и школу окончить, а самого примечательного не повидать. А чтобы не страшиться чистки картошки, Лёха посоветовал взять специальный инструмент, быстродейственнее и безопаснее обыкновенного ножа. Столовщицы смотрели на все эти изощрения с недоверием, предпочитая пользоваться проверенными веками добрыми приборами, но, по словам любителя дежурств, изумлялись, когда он за пару минут наполнял чищеным картофелем целую кастрюлю. Подмогу тёти Люба и Люда приветствовали добродушно, совсем иначе, чем могли бы думать те, кто общался с ними лишь через буфетное окно, суя крупные купюры и требуя сдачу. Как и ожидалось, трудящимся выдали два стула, мешок с картошкой и огромную ёмкость с холодной водой — сегодня готовили пюре. Ребята включили музыку, чтоб веселее было, и взялись за дело. Сначала шло классно, с энтузиазмом, но вскоре качество овощей стало изнурять. — Да что такое, опять гнилая! Как будто купили на оптовом рынке по пять гривен. — Ну а чего ты хочешь? Скажи спасибо, что за счёт государства! Вычищаем получше, чтоб едуны не жаловались. Чем дольше просидим с картошкой, тем меньше вероятность, что отправят посуду мыть. — Так её ж вроде запретили дежурным мыть? — Перестраховаться никогда не вредно. Или ты хочешь справиться пораньше и дуть на уроки? — Как знать, я б на защиту Отечества сходил… — Так она сама к нам придёт! Валет марши обещал, а их где можно проводить? Либо тут по соседству, в подземном коридоре, либо во дворе. Сбегаешь постоять в строю, коли хочешь. — Ребята, вам ещё долго? — Долго. — Люда, помоги им, а я пока рыбными котлетами займусь. — О, котлетки, м-м… А нам перепадёт? — Конечно! Ободрённые предстоящей трапезой, мальчишки удвоили темп и как раз одолели мешок, когда поступило следующее задание. Встав с уже насиженных мест, ребята отправились принимать товары в «подсобке» — единственной части столовой, куда не добрался ремонт. Здесь имелось специальное окно, к которому подъехал транспортник, гружённый ящиками с печеньем, круассанами, соками, водичками — всем тем добром, которое на ура идёт в буфете. А вот овощей новых не привезли — может быть, поставщик медлил, ища, где подешевле. — Нда, а я сколько снаружи ходил — и ни разу не обращал внимания на это товарное окошко. А оно вон какое значение имеет, оказывается. — Вот теперь и сможешь его подробнее разглядеть: сейчас по-любому пошлют мусор выносить. — А куда выносить? — Так вон туда, за угол школы, где контейнеры. — А вахтёр выпустит? — Мусорное ведро — наилучший пропуск. Но это была только разогревочка, настоящее же веселье началось на большой перемене. Направленные сперва только протереть столы, дежурные скоро стали полноценными официантами, разнося младшеклассникам (старшие брали сами) порции только что поспевшего пюре с котлетами и разливая всегда готовые компот и чай. — А это вы куховарили? — спросил один из любознательных малышей. — Нет, вон те тёти. А мы лишь картошку чистили. Вкусная? — Да, очень! Многого стоит улыбка ребёнка, и за застольем их сияло немало. Но вот, когда со звонком толпы посетителей повывелись, настала очередь и самим дежурным подкрепиться. А что может быть вкуснее того, к приготовлению чего ты сам прикладывал руку? Доедая уже котлету, Борис вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу. — Ты чё? — не понял причину жеста Алексей. — Да только сейчас осознал, что мы бейджики дежурных забыли надеть. — Тьху, подумаешь! Будто по фартукам не видно, что мы при исполнении? — Ну так всё должно быть чинно, солидно. Доедим, и пойду достану из рюкзака. А у меня надписи не стандартные вроде «Дежурный по школе», а понтовые — «Админ столовки»! — Да уж, администраторы мы, ничего не скажешь. — А то! Не приходилось в Интернете админить что-нибудь? — Игровой сервер? — Ну, хоть бы сервер. Я целой вики-энциклопедией управляю. Так вот, школьное дежурство, особенно столовка, очень схоже с таким администрированием. Тоже много специфической работы, к которой обыкновенные «пользователи» прикоснуться не могут, доступ к служебным «страницам» (помещениям) и, конечно же, право «банить» — делать замечания нарушителям. Так что мы настоящие админы столовой! — Неплохо. Отнеся пустые тарелки на помывку, «администраторы» нацепили соответствующие бейджики — и выполнение очередных обязанностей пошло веселее. На второй большой перемене в столовую наведывались в основном старшаки, а потому и хлопот было меньше — только принимай посуду да протирай столы перед всем и после. Как обычно, в очередь к буфету влились восьмиклассники, что-то оживлённо обсуждавшие. Вот Иона заметил дежурных и, оставив Эрнесту деньги, как недавно — он ему, решил побеседовать с друзьями. — Привет! Как дежурится? — Здоров! Да нормально, скучать не приходится. Недавно, вот, печеньки приехали — вы берите всем классом свеженькое! Как учёба? — Весело, как и обычно. Только что дуэли на вениках устраивали — теперь, похоже, придётся новые покупать. Кстати, Боря, ты свои объявления про школьную мафию ещё не развешивал? — А? Нет, позабыл, когда на дежурство отправили. — Представь себе: у нас тоже плюс две «жертвы»! — Да ну?! — Да-да, в этот раз девочки под раздачу попали. Жанна с Дашей. — Совсем мафия обнаглела. А при каких обстоятельствах казус произошёл? — Вчера, мы думаем, во время эвакуации. — Печально… Стоп, во время… эвакуации?! Это серьёзно усложняет теорию учительского заговора. — Любовь Й-вна была во дворе… — Как и директор, и Татьяна В-вна. Значит, тут замешана ещё либо ваша завуч-классрук, либо кто-то из школьников. Где вчера была Елена С-вна? — Вела у кого-то то ли право, то ли историю. Дай-ка подумать… По-моему, она спускалась на нижний этаж, так что вряд ли могла прорваться в кабинет музыки. Да и не похожа она на заговорщицу, как и Ольга Л-вна, с которой у нас тогда урок был. — Ну, похожа, не похожа — недостаточная аргументация, но всё-таки выходит, что у дирекции есть подельник в среде школяров. Этого только не хватало… — Кстати, Виктор ваш начал основательное расследование, ходил к нам сегодня, дневники жертв собирал. О, да вот и он сам. Витя! «Комиссар», видимо, спешил отобедать, но не мог проигнорировать одношкольников. — Привет, дежурные! Чё тут у вас? — Да вот, обсуждаем мафию. — Ага, я тут уже намерен докопаться до истины. Короче, многие дневники попраны ногами, но не все. Я вечером их как следует изучу, чтобы иметь более-менее целостную картину преступлений. Помните, Татьяна В-вна обещала дневники перед Пасхой собрать? Наверняка это чтобы следы замести, а потому я решил её опередить. — Молодец! — Ещё мы тут подумали, что, судя по последним «жертвам», мафии помогает кто-то из учеников… — Да, я рассматриваю этот вариант. Очень вероятно, среди нас есть «крысы», а если не среди двух наших классов, то среди тех, кто тесно с нами связан. Младшие братья-сёстры, к примеру. — Оу, моя братия в пятом классе, — почухав затылок, сказал Иона, — и они слишком прилежные ученики, чтобы ввязываться в такие схемы. — А кто классный руководитель? — Наталья С-вна. — Ха, а вот она, кстати, может тут участвовать, особенно с учётом того, как мы её на контрольных изводим. Вполне могла подговорить своих подопечных. — Что ж, я переговорю с ними, пусть в это и слабо верится. — А твои родичи, Лёха? Брателло твой — один из самых хулиганистых персон в школе, разве нет? Да и сестра: она хоть постарше, но кто её знает, что взбрести могло. — Да, за братиком надо понаблюдать. Хотя, он по чужим классам совсем не ходит, всё со своим сидит. А на переменах в телефон балуется. — Э, это всё прикрытие! Понаблюдай, да. Ладно, завтра, думаю, у меня будет новая информация, а сейчас побегу-ка я за хавкой, пока время есть. — Давай, удачи в расследовании! Вернувшись с уроков, Витя, забив на домашку (как, впрочем, делал не раз), до полуночи изучал изъятые дневники в лучших традициях детективов: с лупой, яркой лампой и записником. Единственным отличием от классических следователей была гремящая из колонки музыка современных веяний, которая раздражала бабушку, но самому «комиссару», по его же словам, помогала концентрироваться. VIII. На суд Я справді дон? Се новина́ для мене! Ти взяв один з цієї гри момент, І ляпнув щось такеє вчене: «От він є мафіозний елемент!» «Виправдання гравця в "Мафію"» Утро пятницы было облачным, может даже пасмурным, но не гнетущим, а скорее настраивающим на серьёзный лад, будто сама природа подчёркивала, что это не рядовой день недели, а Страстная пятница. Этой весной, кстати, как и две тысячи лет назад, происходило солнечное затмение, пусть и не такое серьёзное, особенно в местных широтах. Невооружённым глазом наблюдать его было сложно, да и узнали о нём многие лишь в сам день. Несколько людей зато всё же подготовились: закрасили чёрной тушью кусок стекла, через который и следовало созерцать космическое явление. На большой перемене, движимые скорее любопытством и стадным инстинктом, чем любовью к астрономии, дети и взрослые наполнили школьный двор, щурясь и передавая друг другу закрашенные стёклышки. Уже и звонок прозвенел, но многие всё ещё смотрели в небо, и никто их не гнал на уроки: всё-таки не каждый день затмения случаются. Наконец, солнце закрыло облако, и уже безо всяких приборов можно было увидеть, как ночное светило затмило где-то на треть дневное, «откусив» кусок небесного «апельсина». Довольные зрелищем и снятыми фотографиями, школьники наконец разошлись, ещё долго обсуждая событие, а те, кто прогулял учёбу и пребывал «в танке», немало сожалели о пропущенном. Но сегодня природа не баловала особыми явлениями, а потому следовало не отвлекаться от рядовой науки, по возможности избавляясь от «хвостов» перед пасхальными каникулами. Один день кроме выходных — такие себе каникулы, конечно, но это — последний рубеж перед концом года, так что следовало поднапрячься. Ну, ещё майские праздники были, но кто до них дотянул, тот будет бегать по школе с высунутым языком, пытаясь поймать нужных учителей и погасить долги. Десятиклассники отбыли английский, как раз закрыв вопрос с не всеми сданными сочинениями, и Анна М-вна хотела было провести аудирование, но вместо звукозаписи зазвучал звонок. — Не поняла. Сокращённые уроки, что ли? — Похоже на то. По какому поводу только, вопрос? — Перед Пасхой же. Okay, students, happy Easter, have nice holidays and don’t forget to go to the church! Goodbye!Ладно, ученики, счастливой Пасхи, хороших выходных, и не забудьте сходить в церковь! До свидания! Пока учащиеся собирались покинуть кабинет, прозвенел второй звонок, а ещё через минуту — третий. — Эй, что, опять эвакуация? — взволнованно спросил коллег Алексей. — Почему это? — Три звонка было! — Да нет же, два звонка на урок, как всегда. — Но перед этим ещё один, все с равным промежутком! Это должна быть эвакуация, тем более неделя основ здоровья ещё идёт. Позавчера нас потренировали — сегодня должны сами реагировать на тревогу! — А почему другие классы не высыпали? — Так тут других и нет особо, все сверху или в том другом крыле. А скорее, тупят — надо им подсказать! — Что, в самом деле? Тогда выстраиваемся колонной и ждём завуча, благо, до двора тут два шага, коли чё. — Я побегу других тормошить! — решил Лёха и помчал туда, где были младшие классы. Скоро на первом этаже поднялся шум, и сама Анна М-вна растерялась, хоть в среду и браво вела своих учеников в «безопасное место». А между тем происходящим сильно заинтересовался вахтёр. — Что происходит, ребята, почему на урок нейдёте? — Три звонка, эвакуация! — Какая эвакуация, какие три звонка? — Вы что, сами не слышали? Звонок прям над вами висит! — Ладно, давайте заглянем к нашему звонарю и узнаем, что происходит. Между входом в школу и дверью библиотеки находился проём гардероба, которым почти никто никогда не пользовался, разве что если надо было срочно какой-то груз оставить под охраной. Там и обитал ответственный за звонки и, наверное, за сам гардероб. — Тут ребята говорят, что сигнал тревоги слышали. Подавали его? — Тревоги? Нет, эти ребята явно переучились. Конец урока — звонок раз. Две минуты перемена — звонок на урок. Через минуту — второй на урок. Это совсем не похоже на сигнал к эвакуации — три длинных, повторю, длинных звонка с перерывом не больше десяти-пятнадцати секунд. Скажите им, чтобы успокоились и топали учиться! — Всё слышали, ребятки? Эвакуации нет, все по местам. Тоже мне, параноики. — Просто мы очень бдительны! — Эх, Алексей, чего ж ты нас на уши поднял? — Ну, извините, ошибся. Учёба продолжилась, хоть и в несколько стиснутом и ускоренном виде ввиду сокращённого времени — «по бразильской системе», как говорят. Медлишь с ответом, не хочешь работать — и всё, до праздников долги не сдашь, потому как некогда, а только новыми обрастёшь. Вот все и трудились максимально усердно, чтобы не обременять ни себя, ни одноклассников, ни преподавателей. Когда же настала большая перемена (вместе с уроками урезанная до длины обычной), Виктор объявил, чтобы никто не смел покидать класс, ибо расследование продвинулось. Дождавшись ухода учителя, «комиссар» начал речь: — Я пригласил вас, господа… Короче, не помню, как там дальше, потому сразу к сути. Я — ваш ревизор, и от меня никто не уйдёт. Пора валить мафию. Итак! Денис, колись: зачем ты вырвал страницу дневника Сани и учинил «самострел»? Все отшатнулись от обвиняемого. Он молчал, но явно волновался. — Впрочем, с самострелом и так ясно — чтобы отвести подозрения. А вот чем Санёк тебе не догодил? — Что за наезды без обоснований? Почему ты меня заподозрил? — Я внимательно рассмотрел все дневники, и у вас двоих самое примечательное повреждение. Страницы вырваны аккуратно, под линеечку, так, что иначе как по содержанию и не поймёшь подвоха. А кто у нас краше всех вырывает листочки, особенно когда одиночные нужны? Остальные не парятся: выдрал двушку, согнул пару раз, разорвал на одиночки — и всё. Только ты берёшь линейку или что-то похожее и отрываешь идеально ровно. На контрольной по химии я у тебя просил листок — точно так же было. Педантичность тебя спалила. — Вот так подстава! Денис, не ожидали, не ожидали. — Оправдываться будешь, или всё и так ясно? — Подождите-подождите, я всё объясню. — Ну-ну. Как всегда объявляют, чистосердечное признание облегчает наказание. — Вы наказание-то попридержите, не забывайте, что я фехтовальщик — могу и сдачу дать. В общем… — Денис сделал глубокий вдох, — я нахватал на той неделе плохих оценок и решил искоренить их из дневника вместе со всей страницей. Хотел сделать быстро и так, чтобы никто не видел. К несчастью, под руку мне попался дневник Саши, который ну очень похожий. Когда я осознал ошибку, было уже поздно. Со своего оценочника я, естественно, тоже выдрал страницу, как и намеревался, но вот этот казус… Пришлось свалить на школьную мафию. — А тебя не смутил чужой почерк? — Так твой дневник, как и мой, не особо был и заполнен. Я и не рассматривал толком: вижу, что пара «колов» стоит, ну и в топку их все разом! — Что, слабо́ было сразу признаться? — Не слабо, но… короче, сглупил. Прошу прощения. — Значит, ты утверждаешь, что никак не связан с мафией, а просто спихнул на неё вину? — Да. — Хм… Почему бы нам верить? — Тебе моего слова мало? Подкрепляю его… честью командира взвода и победителя спортивных соревнований! Я рассказал всё, как было, к другим дневникам даже не притрагивался и с училками не сговаривался. — Принимаем такую версию, ребята? — покусывая карандаш, вопросил Витя. — Принимаем! — единодушно ответили все. — Ладно, порядок. Вернее, всё теперь ещё запутаннее. Я очень надеялся, что сейчас мы раскроем главного пособника мафии среди школьников, а в результате выявили… кхм, ну, по аналогии с нашей «Мафией» выходит, что выявили «маньяка». В городе от этого должно бы стать поспокойнее, но… дело-то почти не сдвинулось! Блин. — А «жертвы» Дени, сдаётся мне, были одними из первых. — И вправду! Лупу мне в глаз, да до него только Виктория и была! Что, получается, настоящая мафия услышала о проделке и поняла, что на этом можно хорошо сыграть? — А что с остальными дневниками? — Сейчас скажу, — комиссар принялся водить пальцем по блокноту, — Ага, значит, Викин порван в результате падения или броска, попран ногами. С Денисом и Сашей разобрались. Эрнеста — тоже потоптан, больше измят, чем порван. Мой разбазарен, скорее всего, руками, и явно с большим усердием. И вчерашние пострадальцы, дневники девчонок — тоже попраны, один даже проволочен по земле до дыры. Больше сказать нечего — нужны улики, ваши суждения. А, Алексей, что там твой братик? Пока вариант помощи заговорщикам «с низов» всё ещё остаётся самым правдоподобным. — Балбес он. Я, как бы ненароком, спрашивал, не попадались ли ему чужие дневники, так он меня чуть лесом не послал. Думаю, достоин подозрений, он вообще своего не ценит, а чужое, чисто прикола ради, готов, как ты выражаешься, попрать. — Та-ак… На допрос бы его к нам. — Не вариант. Обзовёт нас всех последними словами, ещё и драться полезет. — Ну, драться с шестиклассником — не проблема, только вот неблагородно. А что, ни за что не расколется? Припугнуть чем-то, не? — Та, такого припугнёшь! Да ему даже если в отместку разорвать оценник, не образумится. — А что, если расспросить одноклассников? Может, кто-то видел, знает про его акты диверсии? — А это мысль! — одобрил Борис. — Я недавно вёл в их классе на день самоуправления, познакомился с некоторыми приличными учениками. Пойду расспрошу. — Да я и сам могу. — Ну, если ты придёшь, то брат-то почует неладное, а так вроде без подвоха. О, спрошу, решили ли они ту задачку, что на уроке тогда не успели — это будет официальный повод визита. — Гуд, Боряныч, это наша единственная пока зацепка. А что до учителей… Хорошо бы кого-то подговорить разузнать получше, что там дирекция задумала, но кого? Все ведь с равным шансом могут быть в афере, как Любовь Й-вна, или не в курсе, как... — Физручка! — Точно! Ирина Ю-вна точно бы дневники не рвала, ей они до лампочки, и от дерика ей точно ничего, кроме зарплаты, не перепадает. Сейчас как раз физкультура — Денис, искупай вину, договорись с учительницей. Она же тебя как спортсмена уважает. — Добро, всё будет улажено! — Тогда, за неимением лучших идей, повелеваю нашему вечу разойтись! Ирина Ю-вна, приняв слухи про школьную мафию, сильно изумилась, однако согласилась помочь в расследовании, используя своё право свободного доступа в учительскую. Шестиклашки же, задачу Бориса так и не решившие, пообещали задуматься над ней на выходных, а про брата Лёхи рассказали много баек. Действительно, видели, как он нашёл чей-то дневник в столовой и, решив, что занесённый сюда предмет уж точно не достоин существования, хорошенько поиздевался над ним, да тут пришла завучка. По всем описаниям походило на случай Виктора, но вот насчёт остальных оставались сомнения: все как один утверждали, что по чужим кабинетам не в рамках уроков хулиган почти никогда не ходил. Придя, таким образом, в тупик, «комиссар» и «жирные мытели» (игрокам нравилось так искажать название роли «мирных жителей») не могли ничего поделать, кроме как позволить всем накопленным суждениям и подозрениям настаиваться в головах всё время праздников. IX. Планы дозревают На межклассном на концерте Новых приобрёл друзей, Да и в классе — уж поверьте — Стало явно веселей. «Одношкольникам» Пасха. Это великое слово для кого-то означает всё, для кого-то — многое, а кому-то сулит всего лишь очередной повод для отдыха. Школьная программа предлагала младшеклассникам христианскую этику, но всё-таки степень осознания праздника больше зависела от семьи. А если вам не хватает только приземлённых наук обычной школы, которые, по распространённому мнению, «никогда не знаешь, когда могут пригодиться», то для таких всегда открыты двери школ воскресных, где могут научить тому, что, точно знаешь, пригодится и сейчас, и в бесконечном будущем. Как бы то ни было, уж освящать корзинки с пасхальной снедью ходило не меньше половины учащихся, порой с неожиданностью встречая друг друга у храмов. Ещё большее удивление бывало, когда среди прихожан школьники замечали своих учителей, а то и завучей. Но какая же радость — ненароком повстречав друзей, коллег и знакомых, узнать вдруг, что они близки тебе не только совместными деланиями или чем-то там, но ещё и мировоззрением, в определённой мере. Празднования каждый свершил, как умел и как считал нужным, но вот снова зовёт работа. Один-два дня после каникул, как это всегда бывает, шли расслабленно, как бы вливаясь в общий ритм, и лишь участники концерта не могли себе позволить тянуть волынку: до действа оставалось всего ничего — репетиции шли полным ходом. — Борис, ты выучил темы, на которые я говорила обратить внимание? — спохватилась Любовь Й-вна, вспомнив, что не только актёрские таланты будут оценивать на мероприятии. — Думаю, выучил. Если что — логика поможет. — Хорошо, продолжай ещё подчитывать материал. Так, слова песни уже все знаем? Отличная адаптация получилась, спасибо. После обеда надо будет заехать за костюмами для наших «пожарников»; чьи родители могут помочь? — Моя мама может, — обрадовал учительницу Эрнест. — А это реальное обмундирование, или маскарад? — Реальное, конечно! — А огнетушители что? — О, хорошо, что напомнили. Надо у завхоза взять — есть несколько просроченных, надо только их разрядить, чтоб не такими тяжёлыми были. — Может, во время спектакля разрядим? — Да, а потом будете убирать сцену? Обойдёмся без такого «спецэффекта». — Сколько ещё прогонов сегодня будет? — Да пару раз надо сделать… Утомились? Давайте так: сейчас перерыв, а я как раз по огнетушители схожу. — Ура! Довольные пересменкой, ребята решили как-нибудь отвлечься от основ здоровья и во что-нибудь поиграть. Один из Владов вызвался сгонять в столовую и обещал всем принести перекус, кто закажет. Тут же каждый изъявил желание и стал «отстёгивать бабки» на покупки. Курьер собрал целое состояние и, проходя дверной порог, молвил через плечо: — Я вас намахал, всем адью! — и побежал. Все поняли, что это шутка, и лишь хихикнули. Другой Влад помчал в свой класс и принёс игральные карты, но после нескольких партий, проведённых прямо на сцене, «Дурак» надоел — хотелось чего-то более интеллектуального. Борис предложил «Виселицу» — хотя эта игра изначально для двоих, из неё легко вышло сделать командную. Уже через пятнадцать минут несколько разворотов тетради были исписаны самыми разнообразными загаданными и отгаданными словами, вычеркнутыми буквами и изрисованы схематичными виселицами. Сперва игроки думали, как бы сделать поменьше ошибочных ходов, размышляли над каждой буквой, но скоро отработали схему: говоришь самые частые гласные, потом, смотря на результат, согласные вроде «П», «Р», «С», «Н» — в худшем случае «виселка» дойдёт до «головы», а там уж можно и рассуждать. В результате, игра пошла, как щёлканье семечек, и теперь уже приходилось думать, не как отгадать, а что загадать, чтобы в нём нечастые буквы встречались. — А давайте зададим соперникам «инаугурацию»? — Давайте! Э… а как она пишется? — Не уверен. Надо поискать в Инете. — Мы же договорились без подсматриваний, только из головы. — Ну… можно Елену С-вну спросить — она уж точно знает. Сгоняю в кабинет, может, на месте. Эрнест пулей вылетел в актёрские двери, ведущие прямиком на сцену, и столкнулся с классруком в коридоре. — Что у вас, репетируете? — Да, сейчас перерыв. Елена С-вна, а как пишется «инаугурация»? — И-на-у-гу-ра-ци-я, — продиктовала учитель пра́ва, — а зачем тебе? — Так, для игры. Значит, там ещё одно «у» в середине… Всё, можно загадывать! Одиннадцать букв. Мероприятие государственной важности, обычно имеющее место раз в несколько лет. — «А»! — Третья и четвёртая с конца. — «О». — Нету. — «И». — Первая, предпоследняя. Тут вернулась Любовь Й-вна. — Так, ребятки, продолжаем. — Погодите минутку, мы тут «инаугурацию» разга… ой! — проговорившийся зажал рот рукой. — Наверное, это слово «инаугурация»! — наигранно «предположила» соперничья команда. — О, вы хорошенько подумали? — Да-а-а! — И это отнюдь не мимо! Разгадано! — Держите огнетушители, господа-«спасатели». — Ого! А это пенные, углекислотные или… — Порошковые. Хорошо, что вы понимаете разницу, надеюсь, знаете и то, чем что можно и нельзя тушить. — Знаем-знаем, не переживайте. Наша служба небезпечна і важка… ''— начал горланить Иона, чтобы всех созвать, но оборвался: — Да, важкаТяжела, как этот баллон! С каждым днём на репетиции выделяли всё больше времени, и хоть со стороны артистов проблем не было, Любовь Й-вна частенько вносила какие-нибудь мелкие правки, порой вразрез со сказанным пять минут назад. Несмотря на это, запутываться никто не запутывался: если сравнивать, скажем, с типичным параграфом по истории (с каждой новой властью переписываемым на новый лад), то всё было очень даже логично и упорядочено. Особым удовольствием для мальчишек было наконец-то надеть пожарные костюмы, и если обычно хлопцы фотографироваться не любят, то здесь уж предстать перед объективом стало просто необходимо. Единственное, материал нарядов выглядел, будто солома, но Любовь Й-вна заверила: это специальная пропитанная ткань, с низкой теплопроводностью и горючестью. Можно было проверить, поднеся зажигалку к рукаву, но поверили на слово: чужое имущество, как-никак. А ещё имелись шлемы, но только два — после раздумий без головного убора оставили капитана, мол, будет выделяться. Девочек же нарядили в белые футболки с логотипом школы, точно таким же, как на дневниках, а на головы изготовили картонные «короны» в виде языков пламени. — ''Пламя жаркое огня, отодвинься от меня! Неподвижною стеной стань огонь передо мной! ''— вспомнил Борис заклинание из старого мультфильма. — Нет, это не так работает! — ответил Влад В. и, взяв огнетушитель и направив его на «пламя», нажал на ручку. К счастью для всех, баллоны всё-таки разрядили, а потому на пол просто выплюнулось пару грамм порошка. Владик тут же взял его на палец и лизнул, но пожалел об этом, скривившись от странного вкуса. — Просроченный ведь, чего ж ты хотел? X. Привет, город! ''Nothing to skip and nothing to add Said it can be of my Motherland! And in conclusion I can just say: Loving your homeland is the right way! «The native city of Lviv» И вот он — день, ради которого всё и вершилось! Если прошлая пятница блистала сокращёнными уроками, то эта — полным их отсутствием, освобождением лицедеев на весь день. Последние приготовления происходили в зале хореографии, потому как актовый требовался выпускникам, коим тоже предстоял концерт во славу учителей и на прощанье со школой. А ещё в кабинете хореографии целая стена была увешана зеркалами — впервые появлялась возможность посмотреть на себя со стороны в ходе всего действа. «Ну мы и… забавные!» — таков был самокритичный вердикт выступающих, добавляющий им лишь оптимизма. Помогали ребятам все: и Любовь Й-вна, и Ольга Л-вна со вторым учителем музыки, и два классрука, и некоторые мамы, и одноклассники. И действительно, разве можно молча провожать тех, кто идёт защищать честь всей школы? Реквизит в пакеты, рюкзаки на плечи, бутерброды в рот — и на выход. Куда конкретно идём, знала только организатор, но тем интереснее казалось следовать за ней навстречу благой неизвестности. Грело солнышко, но не пекло; чирикали птички с деревьев, пытаясь перекричать шум улицы; пахла цветущая алыча, свисавшая так, что до неё можно дотянуться носом; а лёгкий ветерок подгонял в спину. Девочки были бы рады идти пешком хоть на другой конец города: груз-то весь тащили мальчишки, но Любовь Й-вна повернула в сторону трамвайной остановки. Ждать общественный транспорт пришлось недолго. — Что, будем покупать билеты? — Ты чё, мы же школу представляем! Не позорь всех, никаких «зайцев»! Да ещё и едем, походу, в центр, а там частенько «волки» заходят! — Ладно-ладно, уже плачу́. Водителя засыпали мелкими купюрами, как буфетчиц, поцокали компостеры — и школьники стали чувствовать себя самыми законопослушными гражданами в этом салоне (с учётом того, что других пассажиров почти не имелось). — Как, волнуешься перед действом? — Разве самую малость. Кстати, а где Даша? Вроде с нами покидала школу, а на борт не погрузилась. — А, она домой решила заскочить. Подъедет следующим трамваем, всё равно у нас зазор по времени будет. — Э, самому добираться не так интересно. О, народ, знаете, как можно занять себя в общественном транспорте? — Как? — С помощью билета. Берёте его номер — надо получить из него число сто. Для этого расставить между цифрами знаки арифметических операций. Отличная интеллектуальная задача, ещё и математику не забывать позволяет. — Вроде интересно. — Посоревнуемся, кто быстрее найдёт хоть одно решение своего билета? Может и не быть его, а бывает и элементарно — как повезёт. — Ну, я попробую… Так, тридцать – тридцать один – восемьдесят девять… Хм! Один плюс восемьдесят девять… Ещё нужна десятка. Это, а делить можно? — А чего нельзя? Хоть в степень возводи! — Тогда… О! Тридцать делить на три, плюс один, плюс восемьдесят девять — будет сто. Билет решён? — Красава! Трамвай тем временем прибыл на центральную площадь, и Любовь Й-вна внезапно повелела высаживаться. — Только не говорите, что мы в ратуше выступаем! — Не говорю. Нам в так называемую гимназию, придётся чуть пройти. Даше звоните, ждать её здесь? — Ага. Пока Эрнест набирал телефон одноклассницы, остальные принялись рассматривать самое сердце города, которым, впрочем, любовались не раз. Вон целая улица исторически примечательных домов, о которых рассказывали на уроках градоведения; вон фонтан с Нептуном, а этот, кажется, с… Дианой, что ли? Греко-римская мифология, пройденная в пятом классе, не особо занимала школьников — отечественные сказки были куда интереснее, поучительнее и отличались более высокой моралью. Да и сами фонтаны, как и многие другие объекты, не являвшиеся музеями, хоть и влекли очи туристов, горожанам приелись, и рядовой прохожий предпочитал смотреть на людей, а не на изваяния. Это наверняка понял мэр, и, предположительно, с его лёгкой руки на центральной площади «завелись» разнообразные костюмированные персонажи, призванные развлекать и удивлять как местных, так и заезжих. Сейчас, например, в моде были люди, загримированные серебряной или золотой краской под статуи — они подолгу стояли неподвижно, а когда подходил какой-нибудь любопытный, вдруг подавали признаки жизни, удивляя и пугая некоторых. Так, перед самым входом в ратушу стоял вызолоченный гоплит — древнегреческий воин с копьём и щитом. Вокруг крутились туристы, проводившие фотосессию с необычной «статуей». Тут как раз Даша сообщила, что уже подъезжает, и Эрнест решил её разыграть. — Ребята, прячемся все за угол. — Зачем? — Надо. Алло, Даша, ты уже на остановке? Видишь, возле ратуши гладиатор стоит? — Эрик решил не вдаваться в тонкости военного дела. — Вот, он тебе укажет дорогу. Тут, будто почуяв подвох, «гладиатор» сдвинулся с места и отправился в здание напротив. — Вижу… Эй, он куда-то сбегает! — Иди за ним! Насилу успев повесить трубку, школьник захихикал, а восьмиклассница таки догнала гоплита. — А где Эрик? Тот обернулся и, выразив непомерное удивление на всегда спокойном лице, смог ответить только: — Какой Эрик? Даша поняла, что что-то здесь не то, как шутники уже сами подошли к ней. — Ну вы и хулиганы! — Идём, Любовь Й-вна ждёт. Школа-цель с громким наименованием гимназии располагалась на холме, почти у подножия парка «Высокий замок» — после действа будет, где погулять. Минув автобус с, видимо, другими участниками, тщетно пытавшийся запарковаться на узкой и неровной улочке, артисты победоносной поступью вошли на подворье и последовали вовнутрь. Борис, на ходу допив ряженку, бросил бутылку в урну при входе, на что Влад В. прокомментировал: — О, все видели? Боря заминировал мусорник! Всё, пусть теперь попробуют не дать нам победу! Новоприбывших встретили дежурные и, проводив на второй этаж, предложили располагаться и переодеваться в кабинете химии. До мероприятия оставалось с час, и методом то ли жеребьёвки, то ли сортировки команде определили первой показывать свои знания, а сценку — предпоследней. К слову, какая же команда без названия? Решением Любови Й-вны одношкольники представились как «КЮВР-17», что расшифровывалось «''Команда юних вогнеборців-рятувальників сімнадцятої школи''». Пока девочки надевали фирменные школьные футболки, поправляли причёски и рисовали на щеках огоньки, «пожарники» болтали и рассматривали кабинет, ведь спецкостюмы, хоть и должны были защищать в экстремальных условиях, в обычных только па́рили. Кабинет химии всем походил на аналогичный класс в родной школе, но был поменьше и не имел подсобки. А вот что бросалось в глаза, так это огромная, на полстены таблица Менделеева, в которой каждый элемент являл собой ячейку с прозрачным оконцем, а за ним лежал образец данного вещества. Так, представителем гелия был воздушный шарик, им накачанный; феррума — сорванная с ручки голова молотка; кальция — кусочек мела; аргона — газоразрядная лампа, и так далее. — Смотрите-ка, а аурума что-то нет! Спионерили? — Ха, может, тебе ещё и уран подавай? Тогда бы мы в этой школе выступать не смогли! — Смогли бы, но потом проблем была бы куча. Ох, сколько ещё ждать начала? Даже самого невозмутимого пустое ожидание может поколебать… Кстати, как там наша мафия поживает? Только Витя всех на уши поднял, сразу тихо стало? — Похоже на то. Вообще, после праздников о ней как-то сильно и не вспоминали, да и комиссар после двух разоблачений расслабился. — Ну, а ты, Боря, что думаешь? Скажем, есть ли всё-таки мафия в этой комнате? — Думаю, тут пятьдесят на пятьдесят… Знаешь, все эти подозрения и умозаключения немало голову забивают, и большая их часть окажется чистыми домыслами. Предлагаю обсудить на свежем воздухе, после конкурса. Сейчас надо сконцентрироваться на безопасности жизнедеятельности, чтобы поотвечать на вопросы, а потом ещё выступить на полную мощь. — Да, ты прав. Не боись: тут на самого себя полагаться недостаточно — команда поможет капитану. — Приказывайте, господин капитан! — отдал честь Эрнест. — На аборда-а-аж! Приготовления завершились, организаторам мероприятия, по-видимому, тоже надоело ждать, и ребят пригласили показывать свои знания. Кабинет для ответов был просторнее химического, но это могло и показаться из-за другой обстановки: часть парт отсюда вынесли, а остальные поставили полукругом — тут и расположилась команда. Напротив восседал один-единственный дядька, на плечи которого и легло проведение опроса участников. «Вот этот точно на мафиози похож!» — решили школьники, — «К тому же, нет нормальной комиссии: всё во власти этого сударя. Отличное поле для махинаций». Впрочем, на столе представителя академии БЖД, как он отрекомендовался, стоял ноутбук, так что происходящее могли записывать, по меньшей мере, на аудио, а это добавляло немного уверенности в справедливости. — Представьтесь, пожалуйста. — Команда юных огнеборцев-спасателей семнадцатой школы! — Хорошо… Что ж, начнём с простого. Как вы думаете (или, может, знаете): какой сегодня день? — Пф-ф… Пятница, семнадцатое апреля. — Нет-нет, какой профессиональный праздник сегодня отмечают? Если не уверены, можете совещаться, потом капитан даёт окончательный ответ. — Ладно, и какой сегодня может быть праздник? Чьи-то именины их вряд ли интересуют, разве что это именины начальника. — Погодите-погодите, нам же сказали, что профессиональный праздник. — Да, и Любовь Й-вна говорила на первой репетиции, что это к нему приурочено. — Наверняка, это что-то по профилю этой академии. День пожарника? День МЧСника? Как это может называться? — Может, так же, как наша команда? День огнеборца-спасателя. — Какие ещё есть варианты? — А может, день гражданской обороны? — Не, его же в школе ещё раньше провели. И это не так профессионально звучит. — Тогда огнеборца берём? — А, давайте. Мы готовы! Итак, мы считаем, что сегодня празднуют день вогнеборця-рятувальника. — Что ж, вы почти угадали. Это день пожарной охраны. — Нам как, половинка засчитана? — Двигаем дальше. Что нужно делать в случае наводнения? — Учиться плавать — по бразильской системе! — А серьёзно? Подумайте. — Отвечаем сразу. Если есть плавательное средство (лодка там надувная или что-то в этом роде), то подготовить его и погрузить самое необходимое: документы, провиант, деньги, кота… Если плавсредства нет, то бежать куда повыше, тоже прихватив нужные вещи. Хорошо, если рядом холм, гора, или, как тут, Высокий замок. Если же с возвышенностями худо, то лезть на крышу дома — авось выстоит. Ну, а плавать научиться — это серьёзно стоит заранее, мало ли. — Хорошо, ответ принят. Что делать, если загорелся телевизор? — О, я знаю, какой огнетушитель нужен! — Говори капитану. — Углекислотный или порошковый, но не воздушно-пенный. — Также нельзя тушить водой, надо толстым одеялом накрыть. Негорючим, желательно. — Ага, или нашей пожарной формой… — А, в первую очередь надо отключить от сети! Если получится, то можно и водой тушить. — Ещё можно землёй с горшка, содой, стиральным порошком… — Всё? Итак, мы считаем, что сначала надо рассмотреть возможность отключить прибор от сети. Как вариант — вырубить пробки, если слишком темно не станет. Если есть порошковый или углекислотный вогнегасник, то воспользоваться им, если нет, или есть пенный, то нужны подручные средства. Шерстяное одеяло накинуть, чтоб воздух не поступал; если не под напряжением, можно по стандарту залить водой, но безопаснее землёй из горшка, порошком или содой. В крайнем случае, можно в окно выбросить, пока пожар не распространился. А напоследок обязательно обратиться в фирменный магазин с гарантийным талоном! — Превосходно. А как поступать, если автомобиль застрял на железнодорожном переезде? — Застрял? Это баг! Надо попробовать save-load — обычно помогает!В компьютерных играх сохранение и загрузка иногда устраняет проблемы. — Дудеть надо! И всеми силами пытаться сняться оттуда. — Эвакуатор вызвать, если поезд не приедет раньше. — Итак, надо всячески пытаться убрать автомобиль с переезда. Если это невозможно так просто, вызвать эвакуатор, а самому подавать звуковой сигнал тревоги. Один длинный гудок и три коротких, кажется. Можно коллег-автомобилистов поблизости попросить дудеть, если аккумулятор разрядился. Высадить всех из машины, но самому оставаться аж до появления поезда. Двух пассажиров следует отправить в обе стороны железной дороги не менее чем на километр — если они увидят поезд, то должны бежать навстречу и подавать сигнал остановки: круговые движения рукой, тряпкой или факелом, фонарём. Если пассажир один, то послать в сторону с худшим обзором или большей вероятностью появления паровоза. Коли вдруг появляется поезд, то самому бежать навстречу и подавать тот самый сигнал, машину бросать. — Чудно. Как спасаться в случае землетрясения? Подобных вопросов было десять, и на все, кроме первого, команда ответила сполна. Дядька-экзаменатор, похоже, остался удовлетворён и повелел КЮВР-17 идти смотреть представления. То, что здесь считалось актовым залом, являлось скорее приспособленным помещением: некий простор есть, кресла есть, местами дополненные стульями от парт, а вот сцены как таковой не имелось, да и вместо кулис — завешанный шторой уголок. Как только ребята зашли, группа других участников встала, освобождая места, и двинула тоже отвечать на вопросы. Чужие выступления обычно не так западают в память, как свои, но этому есть очевидное объяснение: зритель видит концерт только раз, а актёр — многократно, во время репетиций, правда, «изнутри», а не со стороны. Одно действо, впрочем, запомнилось многим, но не столько сутью и содержанием, сколько обстоятельствами. Дело в том, что от какой-то школы выступали лишь двое — то ли все остальные оказались настолько заняты, то ли дирекция не хотела принимать участие, и эти ученики проявили личную инициативу. Разыгрывали какую-то сценку про то, как загорелось здание налоговой, ну и злорадные МЧСники пытались саботировать тушение. Потом, после всех выступлений, организатор отдельно оценил решительность этих парней, пришедших защитить честь школы, но к тому времени они уже убрались. Наконец, подошла очередь и наших ребят. Два Влада быстренько сели за звукооператорский ноутбук, принявшись шаманить с ним, а остальные наскоро переустроили сцену, разместив реквизит и заняв свои исходные позиции. — Вас вітає… — начал капитан, а все подхватили: — Команда юних вогнеборців-рятувальників сімнадцятої школи! Зазвучала музыка, и сразу начались лёгкие танцевальные движения. — Наша служба небезпечна і важка, і не кожному під силу ноша ця. Але жити ми по-іншому ніяк, друзі, вже не можем…Наша служба и опасна, и трудна, и не каждому под силу ноша эта. Только жить иначе мы никак, друзья, уж не можем... '' — Ми допоможемо, це наша робота! Робота важлива, робота потрібна! Але ти повинен подбати про власну безпеку! Формулу безпеки запам’ятай: передбач, уникни, дій! Передбач! Уникни! Дій!'' На этих словах мальчишки поочерёдно выставляли перед собой карточки с соответствующей частью формулы, и Эрнест, хоть и зарекался на репетиции, всё же сделал несколько рэперских жестов, чем вызвал неимоверное одобрение у публики. Права была Любовь Й-вна насчёт «совремённости»! — Якщо трапилась біда у вас — «сто один», і викликаєте ви нас. Служба… дні і ночі!Коль случилася беда у вас — «сто один», и вызываете вы нас. Служба… дни и ночи! — Ми допоможемо, це наша робота! Робота важлива, робота потрібна! Але ти повинен подбати про власну безпеку! Формулу безпеки запам’ятай: передбач, уникни, дій! Передбач! Уникни! Ді-і-ій!!! На последнем призыве артисты на два мгновения замерли, но тут же перегруппировались, развернули поучительные плакаты и стали обсказывать изображённые ситуации — тоже белыми или чаще «серыми» стихами. Как и речь настоящего пожарника на ложной эвакуации, суть такой поэзии сводилась к необходимости следовать правилам безопасности и никогда не медлить с вызовом спецслужб. Но вскоре, не давая зрителям заскучать, прерванный танец вдруг разгорелся с новой силой: это девочки-огоньки, до сих пор казавшиеся безобидными, превратились в пожар, с которым без помощи огнеборцев уже не совладать. Музыка тоже звучала совершенно иная, не размеренная песенная, а боевая, прямиком из приключенческого фильма. Зрители напряглись, мгновенно уловив идею: огонь — не шутки. Но вот в дело вступают бравые пожарники, облачённые во броню спасателя и вооружённые огнетушителями (ну и пусть, что пустыми): — Гаси їх!!! — Що за напасть? Вогнів язики танцюють, очима стріляють, до вогнеборців моргають!Что за напасть? Огней языки танцууют, глазами стреляют, огнеборцам моргают! — Спробуйте це!Попробуйте этого! Под мнимые струи огнетушителей, направленные с разных сторон и дополненные записанным звуком пшика, «огни» сходятся в круг и, извиваясь, всё сужают его, пока наконец не ложатся на землю. — Фух, побороли! Музыка тоже постепенно угасает, переходя в мелодию «Позвони мне, позвони» — переработку этой песни «юные огнеборцы» заготовили на финал. Кому и в какой ситуации следовало позвонить, должно быть и так понятно. По окончании выступления несколько секунд висело затишье, а потом зал оглушился аплодисментами и одобрительными возгласами. Заводилами в этом деле выступили Любовь Й-вна и мама Эрнеста, но остальные зрители тотчас подхватили волну восхищения, которая не стихала с полминуты. Перед оглашением результатов жюри выразило благодарность всем участникам и попросило остаться только учителей от выступавших школ. «Опять что-то темнят», — подумалось многим, но итог оказался весьма удовлетворительным. — Поздравляю, ребята! Мы заняли второе место в целом, но отдельно за спектакль нам безоговорочно присудили решительную победу! — рапортовала Любовь Й-вна. — Шикарно! — Все молодцы, ура! — Что, теперь идём гулять? — Только вещи собрать надо. Если в здание гимназии школьники входили победоносно и организованно, то выходили уже расслабленно, чувствуя себя достойными хорошего отдыха за таки заслуженный триумф. Путь на Замок был совсем-совсем рядом, в полусотне метров от принявшей конкурсантов школы, но по самому парку требовалось взбираться, топча ногами криво лежащую брусчатку, асфальт и землю. Ну, на первый ярус, который и являлся основной частью парка, вела ещё широкая дорога, а вот желающие достигнуть верхней смотровой площадки должны были одолеть серьёзные ступени. Благо, с растительностью всё было в порядке, и солнце не могло припекать путников. Снизу доносился звон часов на ратуше, отбивавших четыре дня. Поскольку учебное время закончилось, Любовь Й-вна могла с чистой совестью покинуть школьников: плестись за ними в гору учительница уже не имела сил. Ученики тоже притомились, перед штурмом лестницы присели на скамейки, но что-то без устали звало их вверх, на самую высокую точку города из доступных простым людям. — Да-а, даже со школьными рюкзачками тяжело — не завидую туристам, нагрузившимся, как ишаки! — Зато какое наслаждение — прийти на вершину, а? — Ага! Есть у кого попить? — Держи чай. Даже в термосе уже давно остыл — как раз освежит. — Спасибо! У-ух! Да, господа, а что там со школьной мафией? Разоблачили уже всех? — О, у нас же ещё мафия есть, я и забыла. Давайте сейчас разоблачать. — Владик, тебе слово. — Мне? — Ну, да. Тебе как автору идеи перенести реалии игры «Мафия» на приключившееся с дневником Вики. — Ла-адно… Что ж, для начала предлагаю признать, что все мы либо не причастны, либо одинаково причастны к «школьной мафии». — Это почему же? — Потому, что в противном случае у нас ни шиша не выйдет: будете друг друга подозревать, грязью лить… Добро? Кто-нибудь помнит, что предшествовало инциденту? — Другой инцидент! Мы горшок с цветком разбили. — А, так мы тогда пулялись всем подряд. Ну, и что тут думать? Попал под руку дневник Виктории, отправился в «режим полёта» — и всё, рвакля. — Кто его запустил?! — вскрикнула староста. — Ой, Вика, какая разница? Все уже сто раз забыли, тем более предметов тогда летало сто-олько! — Так а зачем ты ляпнул про мафию? — Да чтоб Викторианский пыл унять! Хорошо, что Боряныч тогда скотч приволок, а то бы могло быть куда хуже. — Хм… Хм! И правда, всё так и было. Мы и не придавали значения словам Влада, пока не отличился Денис… Но с ним уже разобрались. — Какие у нас ещё «жертвы» остались? — Эрнест и дівчата. Некая тень может падать лишь на Любовь Й-вну, как мы и решили прежде. — Э, господа, да какая тень? — встал с лавки Эрик. — Я с самого начала сказал, что это была просто моя глупость — забыть дневник на сцене. Пока все плясали, пока туда-сюда бегали, на него уж точно по нескольку раз наступили, а потом и столкнули с края. Ясно, что дневнику такое обращение не понравилось. А училка… Вы себе можете представить Любовь Й-вну, которая со злорадной ухмылкой вздымает над головой чужой дневник и медленно, со злобным хихиканьем рвёт его? — Я — могу! — ответил на риторический вопрос Иона. — Ха-ха! Не, это всё-таки не по-учительски. Ну ладно, хоть бы зал заперла при свершении пакости, а то в любой момент мог прийти владелец (что я и сделал) и обломать проделку. — А завучи, директор что? — А что директор? О, мы же даже шпиона завербовали — Ирину Ю-вну. Приносила она вести из учительской? — Неа, говорит, всё тихо. — То-то и оно! Никакой «школьной мафии», по факту, не было. — Как не было?! А Денис, а братик Лёхи? — Ну, не было мафии такой, как мы её представляли. Если хотите, назовите так этих двоих разоблачённых. Но то всё же одиночные случаи, не массовые. — Стоп! А с моим и Жанниным дневниками что? — спросила Даша. — Да почти то же, что и со мной, — махнул рукою Эрнест, — Вот вы перед эвакуацией где сидели? У дверей, как обычно? — Кажется, да. — Ну и всё! В суматохе общешкольной тревоги мы, пока толпились у выхода, ненароком смахнули оценники с парт — они и развалились под натиском ног. Ничего сверхъестественного. — Витя-комиссар, кстати, подтвердил бы эту мысль. Он заявлял, что несколько дневников попросту истоптано. — Всё сходится. — А почему среди «жертв» не оказалось школьных дневников? — Они просто толково сделаны. Я проверял — порвать непросто. — Выходит, все мафиозные схемы ради продажи фирменных товаров мы всего-навсего надумали? — А как же? У страха глаза велики! — Но дерику подобная затея приглянулась бы! — Как знать, как знать… Думаю, на следующий год все купят-таки оценочники, изготовленные школой? — А то! Пойдём, что ли? — Айда! Наверх! Одношкольники вскочили, как пружины, и бегом направились к металлической лестнице, принявшейся звенеть под ногами. Ох, сколько здесь туристов прошло до них! То тут, то там, то на ступенях, то на поручнях встречались всевозможные надписи: «''Тут был 7-Б из энной школы''», «''Мариуполь 2013''», «''Петя + Катя = сердечко''», «''Привет из Чернигова''». Интересно было читать все эти записи, эдакие послания в будущее, которые, глядишь, когда-нибудь историки будут расшифровывать так же, как ранее — шумерские письмена. Ребята шли и старались не пропустить ни одной заметки, посмеиваясь и предполагая, при каких обстоятельствах то или иное надписание возникло. И вот, среди всей тутошней романтики школьникам вдруг попалось нечто, совершенно неуместное и оригинальное, как рэп в их песне: «''Продам гараж. Вася, +380…''». — О, ты гляди! Давай купим? — Давай, ты спонсируешь. — Не-не-не! Ученики выбрались на второй ярус парка, к подножию городской телевышки. Невольно закинув головы вверх, они стали наблюдать: действительно ли конструкция качается, или это только иллюзия от проплывающих облаков? Недавно по новостям передавали, что какой-то ура-патриот взобрался на эту вышку и прицепил сверху государственный флаг, но следы этого деяния без бинокля было трудно увидеть. А может, быстрый ветер уже и сорвал их — кто знает. Мальчишки решили, что прикольно бы было и самим покорить телебашню, но здравый смысл, а также забор и будка с охраной не позволяли об этом думать. По другую сторону дорожки открывался уже вид на город, вернее, его демо-версия — настоящий обзор на все триста шестьдесят градусов ждал чуть повыше. А вон кусок крепостной стены, единственное, что осталось от действительно высокого замка, что, впрочем, не помешало дать название всему парку. Последние шаги к подъёму на третий ярус перекрывали торговцы сувенирами и рисователи портретов и шаржей — ловушка для туриста, но не для коренных жителей. — Спасибо, у меня весь холодильник магнитами увешан. Нет, булава не интересует, у нас в кабинете истории вдвое большая есть. Да не нужно шаржей, мы фотошопить умеем. Сударь, ищите лучше туриста. Да мы сами можем экскурсию провести — дайте только наши тетради по градоведению. До свидания. До! Свидания! Да что они, слепые, что ли? Приезжих туристов от местных школьников отличить не могут! — Готовьте фотики: сейчас отличный кадр будет. А, ёлки, место занято. Идём на самую вершину! С круговой площадки город виднелся, как на ладони, давая созерцателю почувствовать себя птичкой, глядящей на селение с высоты своего полёта. Вон там — крупный лесопарк, всё в деревьях; там — широкие улицы, дорога на трассу и поля; в том направлении — спальные районы; а вон расстилается центр и всё, что за ним. Белый круглый купол — несомненно, цирк, чем-то похожий на здание парламента; вот ратуша, а вон там подальше вокзал. А ещё — множество разнообразных зданий, оставшихся от архитекторов разных художественных веяний: там тебе ренессанс, там барокко, то, вестимо, поляки строили, то Сталин, вон хрущёвки, а вон на горизонте и новостройки с подъёмными кранами. И всё это перемежёвывается зеленью, деревьями, парками и разделяется главными улицами, по которым муравьями бегают автомобили. Красотища, а ещё красивее здесь вечером и на рассвете. В традицию, общую для большинства выпускников, входит всем классом приползать сюда с утра пораньше после ночной гулянки и встречать солнце, зарю нового периода в жизни. — Где наша школа? — Во-он там где-то, приглядитесь. — Так, улица с цирком… параллельная ей… Да, вот школа! Маленькая какая, но зато такая родная! — А давайте все разом гимн школы споём? А то когда ещё так вместе выберемся? Надо закрепить, отметить, запечатлеть нашу победу и нашу дружбу! — Поддерживаю! — Единогласно! — Эй, а кто слова помнит? Там вроде ещё второй куплет есть. — Чего их помнить — они же в школьных дневниках напечатаны, на одной из первых страниц. — Действительно! Ребята поскидывали рюкзаки в кучу, зафиксировали на них видеокамеру, на которую уже записывали сегодняшний концерт, и достали фирменные оценочники. — Эй, глядите, что тут ещё прописано. «Культура поведения», читали? — Ну-ка, ну-ка? — «''Ученики Семнадцатой Школы — радушные, доброжелательные, настроенные на положительное общение, готовы прийти на помощь другим''». — Не поспоришь. — «''Для учеников Семнадцатой Школы характерна литературная речь, богатый словарный запас, неприятие упрощённого лексикона вульгарного общения''». — Ну, обалдеть ваще! — О, а вот это очень уместно сейчас. «''Ученики Семнадцатой Школы осознают, что они являются представителями школы в микрорайоне и их поведение оценивается окружающими как поведение именно таких представителей''». Поняли? Мы — представители родной школы, так давайте покажем всем нашу любовь к ней! Вика нашла у себя в телефоне музыку школьного гимна, когда-то сочинённую, к слову, Ольгой Л-вной и теперь применяемую на всех торжественных мероприятиях; Даша решила дирижировать. Другие посетители Высокого замка смекнули, что сейчас начнётся нечто не совсем ординарное, а потому притихли и замерли в ожидании. Эрнест дал Виктории колонку, и вслед за мелодией из уст одношкольников единодушно полилось: Нас Школа Семнадцать всех объединяет, Большая и дружная наша семья. Здесь каждый как дома, любой твёрдо знает: Светло тут, уютно, кругом ведь друзья! Славься, школа родная! Славьтесь, учителя! Славься, наш город любимый! Славься, родная земля! Мы в школе работаем, учимся, дружим И чувствуем силу в единстве своём. Мы школой гордимся, её не забудем, Любовь к ней сквозь годы в сердцах пронесём. Славься, школа родная! Славьтесь, учителя! Славься, наш город любимый! Славься, родная земля! Сноски Категория:Тексты рассказов на повседневную тематику